


Game Changer.

by FeelEmotional



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Apex Games, Drama & Romance, Other, Romantic Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 38,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelEmotional/pseuds/FeelEmotional
Summary: Follows the story of a original Apex character concept called "Tripwire." and their relationship with Mirage (Elliot Witt.) With a host of other Apex Legends Characters such as Octane, Lifeline, Gibraltar and more.





	1. An Unfortunate Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly raw and unedited so I'm sorry if there are heaps of errors but this is a passion project of mine for fun only.
> 
> Song theme: Summertime - My Chemical Romance.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITIPYRcKbKI
> 
> Keys:  
(Thoughts)  
"Audible Speech"  
'Reading in the head'
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
Enjoy. :)  
___________________________________________________________________________

The rain poured so heavily that it was impossible to see through. 

I sat just outside of the doors of the largest supermarket in Solace city, throwing a roll of strapping tape up in the air, waiting patiently for the rain to slow down even a tad so I could make my way toward my one bedroom apartment. No doubt the roof is leaking again and I'm pretty sure the bucket I put under the drip yesterday won't be enough to hold it.

Through the thick mists, I can make out a faint billboard atop the Paradise Lounge. All I can read are the faint pair of words, 'Apex Games.'  
My eyes roll in the back of my head as I stuff the strapping tape in my back pocket and stand up carefully, using the wall as a crutch. (All I need after a twelve hour shift.. As if I can afford a holo-tv.)

My mind wanders as I kick a pebble out onto the highway, losing it in the haze. The crashing sounds against concrete are deafening. I squint as hard as I can to see if I can make out the shelter spots across the road, and after a few moments of hesitation and some of the tightest cringe at the thought of getting sick; I start the sprint across the road.  
Through the torrential storm, I charge like a warrior towards what COULD be shelter, or just another dead end.

As my feet collide with the metallic holo-road, a bright light comes out of the mist on my right, followed by a loud car horn. Before I have a moment to think about it I find myself rolling off the road shoulder first into a sharp fall.

"Oh FUCK!" I tumble downward so quickly I can't get a grip on the concrete before I find myself submerged in water. With no time to panic, I burst through the surface, struggling to keep my eyes open as I'm pulled down stream by the violent current.

"Agh, jesus christ!" I struggle to keep my head above water, but I manage to reach my right arm up into the air.  
(I must have tuck-rolled off the road into the drainage ditches?! With a bit of luck..?) I feel my hand hit something metal. 

Instantly, my hand grips as hard as it can. And as my left arm swings out of the water with all of my remaining strength, I grab the rail with both hands this time. I feel my shoulders pull sharply against the force of the current as my legs fly out of the water.  
I use the momentum to swing up onto what I could only assume is a workers walkway, rolling and crashing against the far side metal fence with a painful slam.

I take a moment to rest. Physically exhausted, my mind races, desperately trying to make sense of my new surroundings.  
With the rain bashing against me from behind and running down my face, I roll onto my back, blinking violently. (What a fucking day.)  
My mind finally slows down, trailing off before I sit up. Looking behind me towards the maintenance ladder, I have a faint memory of this place.

(Thank god... I've worked here before!) I think to myself, shaking as I get to my feet.  
A sudden pain shoots through my right arm and I let out a sharp yelp, forcing me over onto the railing, nearly slipping back over into the rushing water. I stare down at the current, seeing the water slowly rising. (This is a flash flood..)

I turn and make a dash for the ladder, climbing through the pain until I get to the grate. I use my left arm to bust the grate open, cutting myself on a sharp edge. "Piss fuck!" I find myself swearing out loud as I wince from the new source of pain. 

The anger inside of me rises to no end as I place the grate back in place. The concrete below me is soaked with the rain and my blood while I stumble to get the strapping tape from my back pocket.  
I wrap my hand up as best I can despite having to use my non dominant hand and make my way towards the only building I can see in the thick of this mist.

"Hello?!" I call out. The sound of the rain overpowers my voice. I bang my left fist against a shop door. "Hello! I'm injured and far from my apartment! Hello!!" I scream out to no avail. In defeat I slump down under the little shelter of the shop entrance. Within a few minutes the rain seems to die down even if a tiny amount. I look around for a sign of the billboard but can't seem to spot it, and not wanting to risk walking into oncoming traffic again I sit tight and wait for the rain to calm down a bit more.

After a while of waiting I can feel the chill start to set in. (I'm going to freeze-) My thought is cut off by the sound of whistling. I listen carefully.

"Ah, thank you, thank you.. No really, it's a pleasure!" A mans voice quietly comes through the rain. I call out again.

"Hey! Is someone there?!" I hear rustling and the sound of a holster being opened.

"I'm injured! I need help getting back to my apartment. I f-finished a late shift at work and ended up falling into a drainage ditch-h." I stutter knowing my story sounds far fetched. I'm sure im about to get shot, but I walk towards the sound of the holster, before long I see the shape of a man holding an umbrella. I hold my hands up in the rain, soaked to the bone. Hopefully this isn't where I die.  
"Hey, do you have a phone? Could I bother you for directions..?" I approach slowly but before I can ask again i'm grabbed from behind, put into a choke hold, and held at gunpoint. Out of the corner of my eye the silhouette from before sparks and vanishes into thin air. "Who the hell finishes a shift at three in the morning?!" He angrily states. "Oh wait.. I do. That's besides the point. Don't move!" I choke on my words but feel his arm loosen from around my neck.  
"I-I work at Super-X! I finished n-night shift-t around twenty minutes ago." I feel a warm hand press against my bare arm.  
"Super-X is four blocks from here. You're freezing." I can't lift my right arm anymore. It lays on his knee next to me.  


"I'm fucked up... I need help." A second of silence shrouds both of us. My vision begins to blur as his grip loosens entirely. He hoists me up in his arms, lifting me with a bit of difficulty, but he manages to hold me up with one arm, using the other to pull out a phone.  
"I'll call an ambulance." Panic begins to set in.  
"Wait! I can't afford that! Really, I just need to get home.. I'll be fine." He looks down at me concerned. His face seems familiar.  
"Alright." He opens a maps app. "What's your address?"  
I use my left hand to type it out, missing keys multiple times but eventually I hit enter. He pulls out a small umbrella from his pocket, handing it to me.

"Could you hold this for me?" He smiles warmly as he passes to my left hand. The second I have a hold of it he lifts me again this time with both arms. I lift my right arm with a wince. He seems to notice.  
"You're real hurt aren't ya? What's your name?" He asks. I pause with hesitation for a moment. I figure at least I can make casual conversation. I give him my nickname.  
"People c-call me Trip." He nods. "People call me Idiot, self centred and a narcissist.. Whatever that means! But you can call me Elliott." He cheerfully walks up the stairs towards my flat. (This guy is pretty happy for walking several blocks to help a complete stranger..) He starts to place me down, holding me just under my arms to help keep my balance. I sway back and forth uneasily.  
"Woah! Are you sure you'll be okay?" He says placing one arm against the wall to combat my swaying. "Y-yeah." I say sheepishly, holding my keycard up to the panel. The door unlocks and slides open. We walk in slowly, knocking over the overflowing bucket before he sits me down on my half broken couch. I collapse into the arm rest, struggling to keep my eyes open. "I-I can't feel... Anything..?" I mutter out of fear. My eyes drift closed with the last image in my head being Elliotts concerned face.


	2. Lifeline.

My eyes are enchanted open by the smell of bacon and new leather. As they open to a piece of bacon floating precariously in front of my face, I feel my mouth begin to water. I swallow back the drool as my eyes finally begin to focus on the aspects of my surroundings. Before me is a large aquarium, bottom lit with a colour changing light that can barely be noticed in the morning light. I slowly sit up, forgetting my injuries. I let out a yelp which is interrupted by a mans scream that startles me to my feet, causing me to scream as an instinctive response. I spin around as my back hits the aquarium causing the fish to disperse around me to see the man who helped me from last night, standing in what seems to be a shower gown with a plate of breakfast foods.

"You're awake!" He tries to act casual after letting out a somewhat demasculinizing cry, trying to lean on a nearby bookshelf only to miss and nearly drop the plate he's holding. I can't help but chuckle as he fumbles about, just able to save the food from disaster. I place a hand on my right shoulder to feel bandaging that runs under my shirt. I feel my cheeks turn flush.  
"I cooked breakfast! Well.. The bot did, but I'm delivering it. Don't shoot the messenger." He places the plate on a coffee table and a cup of what looks like orange juice down next to it, inviting me to eat. I look around slowly as I approach, swaying back and forth a bit. He reaches out to catch me but I keep my balance.

"Don't worry, amigo. We wouldn't let him cook anything!" A voice comes down the stairs beyond the couch. A lanky, fast paced man comes jogging down the stairs holding a plate of his own. I can't help but look over his prosthetic limbs before focusing my vision on the food before me, my cheeks becoming hotter and hotter. Elliott has sat down next to me at a healthy distance, his relaxed demeanor is making this ever more confusing as I take a bite of bacon.

"Where am I?" I softly mutter. "Hmmm?" Elliott replies, clearly unable to hear me over the commotion.  
"You are in the sky lounge brutha!" A burly yet jolly islander man walks across the balcony holding two stacked plates of food, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. This time a woman comes walking out closely behind him, brushing her wet hair gently. She speaks in a thick jamaican accent. "And don't worry, the boys didn't dress ya wounds. I did." She smiles down at me, chucking me a fresh shirt. I catch it before it hits my plate.  
"What's a Sky lounge?" I ask timidly. The whole room freezes in shock. I hear a plate shatter behind me. I swing around to see the man with prosthetics holding his head in a panic bobbing up and down. "Oh shit!" He exclaims. Elliott leans into me slightly whispering.

"Do you not know who we are?" with genuine confusion. I respond reluctantly. "No..?" He immediately stands pulling me off behind the aquarium and into another dark room. He closes the door and switches the lights on to reveal a large dressing room like set up. Images of him in some sort of uniform are plastered all over the walls, a doll of him sits on top of a pedestal next to a golden medal with a strange 'A' like symbol carved into it. (Woah.. What have I gotten myself in to now..?) My eyes come to a rest on a cardboard cut out of him. "What is all of this?" I say walking slowly into the room, touching the chest of the cardboard cut out. "This is all you?" I turn to see him looking at me absolutely bewildered.

"This is all from the Apex Games!" He holds his arms out as if to show off, nodding and resting his hands on his hips. "That stupid event that has a million adds for it all over Solace?" I raise my eyebrows, reaching out to touch the miniature of him. He grabs my wrist coming close. "You have no idea do you..?"

The door swings open and in comes the burly man, shortly followed by the Jamaican beauty from before. She rushes up to me holding her hand out. "The name's Lifeline! Call me Ajay." She smiles making a peace sign with her other hand as she shakes mine, I hold back the pain. "And this is my friend, Gibraltar!" He grabs my left hand shaking it firmly with a hearty chuckle. "It's nice to meet ya! Mirage brought you in here pretty broken ey?" He pats my back causing me to wince audibly. "Oh, sorry!" He takes a step back while Elliott holds me up.  
"Mirage..?" I question. Both of them stare at me confused. "That's me, I'm Mirage." Elliott rubs the back of his head nervously. "I just assumed you knew who we were." He lets out a light chuckle.

"Everyone knows the games, you have to have heard of us?" Ajay looks at me concerned. "You didn't hit your head as well?" She gently looks over me as I explain. "I don't have time to watch anything, in between working and trying to survive-" (Oh shit... My shift!) Without explanation I push past all of them and head out the door, past the aquarium away from the staircase. I see the man from before running on a treadmill, perhaps on a setting that would be hard for most to keep up with. He turns it off and jumps off to greet me but I walk past him ignoring his greeting.  
I reach what looks to be a massive glass panel and look out over the city. (Jesus christ where am I right now..? How do I leave.) I turn back looking for the exit but I see everyone standing in a group, murmuring and looking right at me. Elliott starts to approach me.

"How do I get out of here?! I'm late for my shift!" I pat my pockets unable to find my flat key. (Oh god oh shit where is it?!) I begin to feel the panic set in as I pace around looking in all of my pockets.  
"Trip, calm down." I snap at him. "MY NAME IS KANE!" I cover my mouth realising my outburst. I look him in the eye to see him looking at me with the same concerned face as last night. My eyes welt up. "If I don't make this shift i'll lose my job... My flat." My arms drop to my sides defeated. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I drop to my knees feeling hopeless. Elliott rushes to my side, wrapping an arm around me to comfort me. "We can help ya. You just need to regain your strength." A pair of bare feet lay before me. I look up to see a hand extended out to me. "We'll drop ya a life line." She smiles.


	3. Breaking News.

After formal introductions I find myself asking the obvious question. "What happened last night?" I turn to Elliott to see his face turn grim. He puts down his cup on the glass table beside him, taking in a deep breath.  
"Last night the entire lower city got flooded." He flatly states. The whole group looks concerned. "It was tha worst flash flood in Solaces' history." Ajay pops in.  
"I couldn't leave you there unconscious, so I brought you back here." He stands up rolling his shoulder, smiling weakly down to me before grabbing his dishes and heading up the stairs to the kitchen.  
"You were banged up pretty bad, amigo. You were lucky Ajay was here!" Octane leans into Lifeline who smiles brightly.  
"Not the worst field damage I have seen. You will heal quickly." She high fives Octane, handing me a holo-paper. The headline reads true. Solace city was flooded up to the middle class line. I pace over to the glass again, looking out over the city to see ambulances and firetrucks speed through the lower streets. (This is bad..) I read on.

\-------------------------------------------------------

'Last night paramedics responded to thousands of calls  
all over the lower city.Business and factories managed  
to seal off most of their goods, but residences weren't so lucky,  
leaving thousands homeless.  
In the escalating situation amongst the poorer populous,  
the mayor of Solace City had this to say:  
"It is a true shame that all of these people were left in the dark overnight.  
With the help of city correspondence, the fatality rate has dropped  
much lower than we originally anticipated, but many citizens remain missing.  
We will continue to work with staff to ensure safety among the populations."  


Despite his prompt response, many see his statement as  
an act to cover up the overlying issues of economy on Solace as a whole,  
and a protest has formed in the city square which is estimated to reach  
critical mass this afternoon...' 

\---------------------------------------

The article trails off to talk about the increasing gap between middle class and poor. I place the holo-paper on a nearby platform. To my surprise a small set of rotating fans extends from below and the paper is carried off to a cabinet nearby, shelved away.  
"I'm off bruthas! Got to help these people." I look back to see the aquarium rise into the pillar to see what looks like an elevator appear. "Alright Makoa, i'll come with you!" Ajay bounds away from the couch, making some exaggerated gestures. I find my head tilts on its own out of confusion before a large floating robot comes speeding out from behind a bookshelf near the stairs and into the elevator with them.  


"While this is happening, we should check out if your flat was flooded out." Elliott comes jogging down the stairs wearing a plain big black hoodie, he tosses me a pair of pants while i pick up the shirt Ajay handed me before. Octane who had been jogging on the spot for the past few minutes suddenly lights up, sprinting past Elliott nearly pushing him over. "I'll come too!" a door slams shortly after. 

We spend a few awkward moments looking each other over before I basically have to tell him. "Elliott, I need to get changed..?" His once confident posture slumps over apologetically as he fumbles with his phone, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, right, yea uh. Let me just.." He turns around facing the wall putting his hands in his pockets, scuffing his boots on the ground. I turn around swiftly changing. As I pull the shirt over my head with a bit of pain I see his reflection in the aquarium. He's bobbing up and down to what I can only assume is music. I freeze, watching him begin a dance. He turns his head to the side with a smoulder, leaning into the beat. I giggle under my breath but clearly he hears me, closing off again shyly.  
"I'm dressed now." I say turning back around. I can't help but feel a flush in my cheeks as I look down at the baggy clothes, tying the sweat pants up so they don't fall down. 

Elliott turns around but before he can say anything, a speeding Octane somes bounding over the second floor railing between us. He lands a superhero landing before standing to reveal the most ridiculous hat I have ever seen. It's wide brimmed neon pink with what looks like easter chicken toys attached to the center.  
"I'm ready to go!" He exclaims. We both stare at him for a second before looking across at each other with a questioning look.  
"Dude, you can't go out like that." Elliott stifles a laugh, trying to explain. "Why not?! The fans wont recognise me in this. They won't be expecting it!" He confidently strides towards the elevator. I pluck the hat off his head with a grin.  
"You'll stick out like a sore thumb in my neighbourhood. Pink? Are these chickens?" I run my hand over their fluff. He looks defeated, reaching into his jacket pocket. "I thought you wouldn't like it." He pulls out a baseball cap, pulling it over his head with a huff. "I'm telling you, it would have worked!" Elliott walks past me into the elevator with him shaking his head with a chuckle. I put the hat down on the couch and head in, unable to hide my smile.


	4. Salvage Mission.

Before hitting my block we pass by a lot of flooded housing. Hundreds of people sit on their door steps, emotionally defeated. A small crowd of angry parents stands outside of the local school shouting for them to open the doors to no avail. From what I gathered some children are still locked inside after yesterday's storm.  
"The storm lasted several hours, with torrential rainfall unrelenting throughout. Today we stand in front of Solar High, with reports of some kids still locked inside-" A reporter covers the story as we duck through the alley ways towards my apartment block. Elliott reaches down to my hand, gripping it lightly. My face must look as bitter as I feel. Never really been good at hiding emotions. Our eyes meet and I can tell seeing this visibly upsets him.

"Just around here." I mutter quietly to them both. Octane darts his gaze back and forth around the crowds that seem to be picking up in protest toward the center of town. "This is bad, ey? I've never seen people this upset." I nod grimly.  
"I'm just glad I wasn't here to see it all go down." I pull my hand away from Elliotts as we reach the staircase. Water still drips down through the grates. I look back to see them following me up the stairs. A child runs past, stopping when he sees me.

"Trip! So glad you're safe man!" He waves up cheerfully. "Did you hear? Schools out! WOOHOO!" I smile back as much as I can. "You know this isn't an excuse to skip school Trent. You still have to go when the water is cleared." His cheer turns to a huff of disappointment as he pokes his tongue out at me. "You still have a few years before you beat me remember? Or that twenty bucks is mine!" I turn back towards my door, sliding the card downward, but nothing happens.  
"You wish! In two years time i'll be a rich man because of you." he leans on the staircase. "Who are the guys with you? Helping you move out or something?" I flinch but laugh it off. I can't let him know who they are. They look at me visibly concerned.  
"Yea, the flood damage was too much so they're here to help me salvage." I swipe the card again. (Come on...) The circuit flares up a bit but still doesn't open the door. My blood begins to boil.  
"I can lend a hand-" I cut him off abruptly. "Doesn't your mother need your help right now?" I realise how harsh I must have sounded. Before I can look down I hear him choke up. "She's in hospital right now..." My door finally slides open. "Jesus christ.." I whisper under my breath, locking eyes with him. "Trent, I'm sorry.." With tears running down his cheeks he runs off. I'm left standing in front of my door motionless. Elliott winces as he walks past me into my apartment, followed by Octane with a light shrug.

"Jesus, the carpet is soggy..." Elliott pushes his boot into the thin carpet, revealing at least a litre of water. I enter the room grabbing the bucket from under the drip. (Must have fallen over when the flood really hit.) I flick the light on and the lounge bulb blows causing me to duck behind my computer tower for cover. "Fuck!"  
A sudden wave of fear rushes over me. (My PC..!) I spin around looking behind my desk to see water dripping off of the cords. "Ah shit." I mutter. "Whats up?" Elliott kneels down next to me putting a bit of cardboard under his knees. I feel his arm over my back as he leans behind the desk. My heart skips a beat and I try to jump up, hitting my head hard on my desk. "PISS FUCK" I yell. Elliott reaches up to me standing up. He hits his head as well and falls over onto the couch. Octane laughs hysterically. "Oh ho hoo! You should see the looks on your faces!" I look up, walking towards Octane angrily to see him pull out his phone. A photo with flash surprises me, blinds me, and causes me to fall right back on top of Elliott. "Oof!" The air is knocked right out of his chest and he gasps for air, wrapping his arms around me with a slight laugh. I slip off the edge of the wet couch onto the floor with a thud. 

"Ah- h-has anyone told you... You take my breath away..?" Elliott struggles to speak, coughing repeatedly between words. "What?" I say taking Octanes hand to get up. He extends one to Elliott who rubs the back of his head as he gets up with help.  
"Nothing. So your PC is fried huh..?" He presses the on button with no response. I sigh sadly, leaning on the kitchen door frame. "Pretty much the only thing worth salvaging anyway. I suppose we should drop by my work and see if I still have a job then?" Octane picks up a soggy pair of socks from a nearby chair. "I hear that! This place is a drag." We head out, closing the door behind us. "You're telling me!"


	5. Losing it all.

"So... Why do they call you Trip?" Elliott breaks the silence after a few minutes of walking. Octane runs back from up ahead. "Yeah, you said your name was Kane?" The streets seem eerily empty compared to the past week. I turn around walking backwards as I explain.  
"So I work as a contractor. Basically my boss tells me where in the city needs me, and I complete the job I'm given. Like a jack of all trades. To make a long story short, I made a makeshift trip wire and nearly killed my, at the time, manager." I swing back around nearly tripping over my own feet. "Ahah! Like to live on the edge? I dig that."  
"When you live paycheck to paycheck that's where you stay." I catch a glimpse of Elliotts face. I can't identify the emotion but it isn't positive. 

We reach the steps to the office building only to be greeted by my boss holding a box of their belongings under one arm and a phone in the other. Elliott and Octane turn towards the wall to hide their faces. 

"You're fired." He says, not looking up from his phone as he passes me. Hearing those words, Elliott starts turning back towards me but I put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir?" I manage to get out. "You heard me X'vear. You're gone. The whole company is shutting down due to the floods. We lost all of our servers. We're finished." He places the box on the boot of his car before opening the back seat and chucking it in. I catch a glimpse of his daughter. Her cheeks are red from crying. "We're finished... The company will pay you out for your work but that's it." He gets in the driver's seat, slamming the door and winding down the window. He takes a good second to look me in the eyes. He's hurting.  
"Good luck." He speeds off leaving me in the mist of the puddles he disturbed.

"Wow. Today keeps getting worse amigo." Octane turns back around, leaning on the wall looking at me. I slide down the railing onto the slightly damp bottom stair, wrapping my arms around my legs. (What do I do now..?) I feel a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me close. Elliott has sat down next to me, trying to physically comfort me. Instinctually I push him away softly. Trying to ignore whatever feeling wells up in my chest, I pull myself up on my feet.  
"What now?" Octane questions, jogging in front of me. (The only thing left..) "We go to the protests."

I start marching towards the center of town, determined for answers, determined to search for any help at all. "We can't go to the protests! Too many people there. We'll get recognised!" Octane runs up beside me with a laugh. "Come on, what's life without a bit of danger?!" He calls back to Elliott. I keep my eyes forward, but feel tears welling up. Elliott catches up, pulling his hood further forward. He reaches down to grab my hand but I pull it away. (What does he think he's trying to do?)  
"Hey dude, how bout you run up ahead and make sure we aren't going to be spotted so easily?" Octane nods. "Yea, be right back!" He runs off leaving us alone. (We don't need to do that..? I wasn't going into the thick of it..)

Suddenly I feel myself being dragged down a secluded alley way. Elliott pulls me over to the wall, grabbing both of my arms. "Are you okay?" His eyes pierce mine. I look away. "Look at me, Kane." I feel my cheeks turn red and my fists clench tightly. "Why do you care?!" I shout at him. When I look back at him his face seems to scream offended. "Because ever since you came to me that morning I've wanted to help you, but you keep pushing me away!" His hands slide down my arms and over my balled fists. I soften only for a moment before turning away, walking back to the street.  
"How could you possibly help me? I've lost everything." I feel him grab my shirt from behind, spinning me around violently. He pulls me close into his embrace.  
"Let me try." I feel anxiety course through my body as I reach back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders tightly. 

Tears start streaming down my face. We stay locked like this for a while before I feel his breath tickle my ear. "Join the games.." I hear. My eyes open wide as I pull myself away from him, looking at him face to face. "Join the games. Fight by me." He lets me go holding his hands outward in a shrug, clearly uncomfortable after how close we just were.  
"I'm just saying, t-there's a lot of money involved. One win and you could retire, y'know?"  
I stare at him blankly then shake my head. I start to walk backwards before turning away again. I hear his footsteps behind me. "That's ridiculous! I don't know how to fight. Do I look like I know how to fight to you?" I feel my brows crease harshly. (That's the craziest thing that i've heard since being helped by him!)

"I can teach you! I'm a great teacher, honestly." He pauses. "Once I taught a monkey how to do my taxes. I didn't, actually, that would be re-ride-.." The stutters on the word. "Re-rid-.. Silly. Honestly he just made a mess..."  
Just before we hit the path again he stops me by holding my hand softly. I turn to look at him trying to stifle a smile and look tough.  
"You don't have to do this alone." His concerned look fades into a shy smile. "We could go out for drinks, make a plan, sort this out." He looks away. "T-that is if you want to. No pressure." 

This time I grip his hands with a bit of confidence. "Yeah... I would like that." A grin spread across his cheeks as he pulls away from me bouncing on his toes for a second before stifling his excitement, trying to act cool. "Yea, cool. Cool..." I cant help but let out a warm smile at the sight of his excited behaviour. (Wait.. Where's Octane?)


	6. Protest turned Fanfest.

I swivel on the spot, looking towards the center of the city. I see a group of women and men alike tightly knit under a street sign. "I'm coming!" I sprint towards the danger. "Wait up!" Elliott calls behind me as I push between the group, grabbing Octavio by the wrist. "Oh my god, is that Mirage?!" One of the women shouts above the commotion.  
"Hey, let go of me!" I tug on his arm with my right arm, using the left arm to keep people apart as much as I can. A lot of the crowd pushes past me, chasing Elliott as he sprints away.  
"Octane! We have to go!" He looks at me almost with a sense of relief before a bright flash hits my right side. "Agh!" I let the crowd go and they end up collapsing over us. A reporter is taking photos over the crowds. "This isn't good, we need to get back to the sky lounge! Can you keep up?!" Octane grabs my other arm, pulling me to face him getting my undivided attention. I nod reluctantly.

He starts jittering, getting ready to sprint. "Ok, wait a sec..." I try to prepare myself, but i'm not fast enough. "Go!" With a seconds notice he springs upward, pushing people away and dragging me up with him. Then before I can start moving, his fingers slip through mine and he's off like a rocket.  
"Hey, do you know him?!" I look over to see an overly excited young girl, before I can answer a reporter to the right of me barks out;  
"What is your relationship with Octavio Silva and Elliott Witt?" I quickly feel myself becoming overwhelmed, pushing past as politely as I can without responding. (I have to get out of here...) I see Octavio look back at me briefly, dodging fans as they attempt to grab him. He keeps running. 

It's not long before I get overpowered by bodies and sound. "Stop!" I curl up, holding my hands over my ears. (I can't move!)  
"Trip!" A familiar voice breaks the murmur. (Trent..?) I feel someone pull me out of the crowd and drag me down a side street and into a busted up building. "I knew it! I knew those guys weren't just movers!" He slams the door excitedly, crouching down next to me under a nearby sink. Hundreds of footsteps pass us while I focus on slowing my breathing. "You know Mirage?!" He rattles on. "That's so cool! Are you two close? You know Octane too? Holy shit! He's like, super fast!" I look up at Trent trying to keep myself together. "I need to get to the sky lounge."

The footsteps finally start to die down. Trent seems to switch from excited to game plan mode in a second. "Right. We need to get you across town without drawing attention. You know all of the back alleys right?" I nod before shaking my head. "I can't think right now, but I have a feeling I have an idea of what you have in mind."  
We take a few minutes to plan the route, drawing on the dirty floor with our fingers a layout of the streets towards the sky lounge. Trent pats my back reassuringly.  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just under a lot of stress. Lost my job and pretty much my whole life." He nods knowingly while I ramble.  
"You've always been looking out for me. It's my turn." He stands, holding out a hand to me. (I don't deserve the help I'm being given right now, but if I don't take it, i'll let others down.) I grab it, standing up carefully. Trent opens the door slowly and silently, checking down each end of the alley. "Come on!" He whispers, walking out and holding the door for me. I sneak out next to him and start the path we wrote out. 

We get pretty far before people start to notice. A few times Trent has to distract and lie to people, pointing crowds of fans in the wrong directions and changing our plans to avoid being caught. It takes all evening to get back to the back of the sky lounge. "How do we get in?" Trent mutters. Suddenly I see him being pulled into the shadows. I swing around ready to fight when I also get pulled in by an overwhelmingly strong arm. 

"Good to see ya got back safely!" Ajay smiles at us both as the elevator door closes.  
"Welcome back, bruthas!" Makoa stands over us with the biggest grin I have ever seen. "Woah! Gibraltar?! Lifeline! You know all of the champions, don't you Trip!" I shrug with a slight chuckle, nervously dodging the question. (I'm not sure what I know anymore...)


	7. A Brief Reunion.

The panels retract, opening up to the couch that changed my life. Octane sits, leaning over the back with his neon pink chicken hat on trying to calm Elliott down. Elliott keeps pacing back and forth, his hand over his mouth with the most distressed expression I have ever seen. That is, until he looks up and sees me. We lock eyes and find ourselves running to each other. I wrap my arms around him, letting out the breath I had been holding in all evening.  
"See, I told ya they could handle themselves." Ajay walks past us, up the stairs towards the kitchen. Elliotts muscles relax right into mine. I can feel him shaking. "Where were you..?"

Trent wriggles out of Gibraltars grip, running towards me, surveying his surroundings. "Woaaah! This place is huge!" He slams into my back, falling over onto his ass. "Who's the kid?" Octane leans away from Trent, talking up at me. I pull away from Elliott, smiling up at him before introducing them. "This is Trent." I grab Trent by his shoulder, pulling him into my side. "Is he your brother or something?" Elliott questions, shaking his hand. "Might as well be! Mirage, it's so cool to meet you!" He beams with excitement, shaking Elliotts hand back. "Names Elliott. You have my expri- exeps.. You're allowed to use that now." He rubs the top of his head, scruffing up his hair.

"Trent got me back here after the crowd swallowed me up. Without him I wouldn't be here right now." Octane shakes his hand too, proceeding to make a custom handshake with Trent right in front of us all. "How old are you, Trent?" Gibraltar pipes up, kneeling down to his level while he speaks to him. His grin turns into a super serious action like face. "Fifteen sir!" He stands to attention. Gibraltar laughs heartily, offering him a piggyback. "We could use a pair of eyes and ears that knows his streets tomorrow. Care to join the search and rescue team?" They both excitedly walk up stairs, talking about tomorrow's plan, joined by Ajay who hands them both something to eat. I turn back to see Octane taking the hint, waving as he slips into the gym room, closing the door and increasing the opacity of the glass panels until I can't see him anymore. When I turn back around, Elliott wraps his arms around me again. 

"I'm glad you're here safe. Those fans were relet- Relentless." His sudden embrace shocks me. Over his shoulder I can see my reflection in the gym glass. My clothes are dirty and ragged. (I haven't showered in days.) "I don't mean to break up our reunion, but is there a shower I could use?" I push him away gently. He nods with a flushed face.  
"Use my room if you want?" He leads me up the stairs, down a hallway to the right of the kitchen. We walk past what looks like Gibraltars office where Lifeline and him are showing Trent all of the holo maps of the lower city streets.

After we pass a bunch of closed doors, we reach the end of the hallway where only a single door stands. Elliott pushes the handle opening up what I can only assume is his room. A huge bedroom with a five star view from all angles presents itself. My jaw drops instinctually. (Holy shit!) He chuckles behind me as I enter. "I try not to get used to it. It's a guest room while I compete for the next seven weeks." He closes the door behind us, leading me to the washroom. As soon as I enter, words spill out of my mouth without filter. "This bathroom is bigger than my whole apartment." I look around at all of the mirrors surrounding the open shower, catching a glimpse of Elliott in the reflection. He's looking at me with a seemingly cunning stare. (What's that look for?) He notices and looks away, opening up a tall wash cupboard, handing me a towel. 

"Just turn the thing left and the water should be warm enough in a few." He averts his gaze as he explains the shower controls to me. (I think I get it...) "Ok cool, thanks." We stand like statues for a few seconds before he quickly darts towards the door. "Sorry, uh, have a nice clean!" He closes the door and all I can hear is him muttering to himself. I can't help but smile. (Have a nice clean..)


	8. What am I doing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the perspective of Elliott Witt (Mirage) in the third person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short one because it's meant to clarify a certain characters feelings. I often find it hard to portray a characters true feelings in first person, so forgive me.  


==============================================================

"Have a nice clean, what were you thinking? Idiot." he rummages through a set of draws, grabbing out a plain white T-shirt. "Monkey doing taxes..? Could have died today and you say that. God, you have no chance." continuing to mutter along to himself, he sits back on his king sized bed, laying back onto the freshly made up blankets.  
"Wait... Am I into men?" He rolls over onto his side, hugging one of his pillows, listening to the water from the shower.  
"Kanes' a man's name. Are they a man..?" He pauses with a worried expression before laughing it off. "Well I'm the most attractive person I know and I'm a man so it's not the first time... I really should ask though." 

"Why is tat an issue?" Ajay stands in the doorway, holding a basket of washing. Elliott sits up abruptly, clearly embarrassed by her appearance.

"Woah! Uh, how long have you been..?" She cracks a smile, letting herself in.  
"Long enough." She takes her place on the bed, motioning him to come over to sit with her. "So, ya catchin' feelings now?" Elliott realises hes still clutching the pillow from before and quickly tries to put it back. "N-nahh... Might be. Doesn't matter cause I just blew it." Ajay reaches down, grabbing a skin coloured binder from the washing pile. "What did ya say?" She smiles to herself, folding it and placing it as the start of a pile next to her on the bed.  
"Have a nice clean." His head hangs low with embarrassment. "Really now?" She giggles, folding a shirt. "I tink that might be part of ya charm, your Witt, so to speak." She grins at him, he looks up hopefully. "Nice one... You really think so?"  
She takes the change of clothes over to the washroom door. "Well put it this way, did he punch you?" Elliott shakes his head. "No- Wait, he?" Ajay nods, placing the clothes on a tray extending from the door along with a wallet.  
"Far as I can tell, that's who they want ta be. Might be a touchy subject, so keep it on tha down low." With a wave of her hand she leaves the room with the basket in tow. Elliott examines the binder and wallet, finding a handwritten note. It reads as follows. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You are whoever you want to be. Don't let anything or anyone change that.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, I won't try to." He mutters, stuffing the note back where it came from. He waves his hand over the sensor, sending the tray through to the other side with the clothes attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, should go back to normal now. Hopefully temporarily changing 'persons' wasn't too jarring. Sorry not sorry, she'll be right. :D


	9. Reports of Love.

When I finally finish up I take a careful step out of the shower and into the center of the room. I look over my body, surrounded by mirrors that remind me of how alien I feel in my own skin. I briefly run my hands over my curves, cursing the feeling of the sex given to me. I turn away in disgust. (It just isn't me.) A growing pain in my chest rises. Just another symptom of my dysphoria.

Out of the corner of my eye, the clothes I wore the night of the accident sit before me on the tray built into the door. I run my fingers over the binder. (She didn't have to cut it off?) A sudden wave of shyness runs over me turning my whole body hot at the realisation Ajay now knows my body. (How do I talk to her now?!) I dry myself and quickly put my jeans on and tuck my wallet into my pocket. I then begin pulling the binder over my head to distract my thoughts. Immediately I find myself stuck. (Oh no.) My arms are upward, sticking out of the arm holes. I am unable to pull the tight fabric over my chest, and unable to exit back out. (Oh no...) I wiggle around, bouncing around the room in an attempt to pull the fabric down. Eventually I find that using the wall to hold the binder in place is the best option, but as I pull it down over my chest as fast as I can, a voice comes through the walls.

"You alright?!" I hear Elliotts muffled voice through the door. My voice breaks as I try to respond casually. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" but it soon becomes painfully clear that I am not fine. As I reach toward my shirt that still sits nicely folded on the door tray, I miss the mark, causing the tray to go back through to the other side. In my attempt to grab my shirt before it disappears, I hit the door with a thud, causing it to fly open. Before I can understand where I've ended up, I feel the rhythm of a fast heart beat in my ear. "K-kane?" A set of fingers run through my wet hair at the back. I push myself up, looking up to see Elliotts surprised face, completely flushed, and far too close for comfort.  
"Hello..." I manage to get out before we're abruptly interrupted. 

"Oi, you two. Get to the kitchen. We have a problem." Makoa's voice comes across stressed as he rushes back down the hallway to the kitchen. I get off of Elliott, pulling myself together. Elliott gets himself off the ground, clearing his throat as he stands next to me awkwardly. "Y-you okay now?" He hands me my shirt, blushing heavily.  
"Y-yeah, thanks." I take it from him gingerly, watching him hustle away, each long stride projecting his shyness. I smile down at my shirt, holding it close to my now bound chest for a moment. Shaking myself out of my giddy mood, I pull the shirt over my head, following everyone down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The three were seen together near today's protests in Solace Square.  
Little is known about the relationship between the mysterious woman and Octavio Silva,  
but it seems like love is in the air as rumors form around the intentions of today's sighting.  
With the first qualifiers just around the corner-"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The tv in the kitchen plays the news broadcast with the vibe of something straight out of a movie. A series of images of Octane and I are plastered over the screen as the reporter spins a fictitious story of our love. I look to Elliott who leans over the bench, clearly unamused.  
"I wouldn't sweat it. This is news to me too." Octane pats my back, breaking my focus before being pulled aside by Ajay who begins questioning him. All of the sound in the room turns to dust as I stare at the images of Elliott being swamped by female fans.  
(What is this feeling..?) My face contorts uncontrollably the more I stare. Shaking my head, I glance over at Elliott who has his hood pulled up, walking away from the group towards the balcony. I push through the confusion, following him out into the cold night air.

"Are you alright?" I quietly question. He doesn't respond. I place my hand on his back, leaning over the rail with him. His face looks tired in more ways than one. He lifts his head only to look forward over the skyscrapers and billboards, clearly struggling to put his thoughts into words.  
"I just thought it would be different." He turns to look right at me. His deep brown eyes pierce my soul in the moonlight. I can't look away.

"I thought that maybe, for once, I could go out with friends and enjoy being... Nameless." He pauses for a second, looking away angrily. "I just didn't think that getting caught would make me feel so..." He seems to bite his tongue, turning to face me with his whole body. "And now you're in the middle of this."  
"It's not a big deal. It was my choice to take us there." He stops me, throwing his body in frustration. "But it IS a big deal. Now people are going to follow you everywhere you go." His gestures become more aggressive and distressed as he continues. "People will follow you, people will ask you about everything to do with us. With him..." I try to comfort him, taking a step closer. "I..-"

"That should be me!" He blurts out, his eyes tearing up. "That should be me, with you, with ice cream. Having a good time. Out on the town together. We should be together." He faces me, trying to stand up tall but his shoulders slump following his sigh.  
"I mean you probably don't even want to... Be with me that is." I barely have time to process before he continues.  
"I get it. High profile guy like me probably isn't the best option to date... I'm not tall, I stutter all the time I make a fool of myself daily."  
"Hell, if it wasn't for the games I would still be living in my mother's basement eating cheetos and fiddling with holotech." I can't help but start to laugh, interrupting his rant. Through my tears I see his confused and angry expression. "No I'm serious, orange fingers all day." I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, trying to suppress the last of my laughter.  
"W-we already agreed on drinks!" I manage to squeeze out, grabbing both of his hands, looking up at him with a wide grin.  
"And you're taller than me anyway, what do you even mean, man." He looks bewildered.

"I'm pretty new to this sort of thing but i'm sure by tomorrow this will all blow over and we can go out for ice cream. With the way things are going we are practically public anyway." I look over to see the group eating and drinking, smiling and getting along despite the situation.  
"Try not to think too hard and lets take this one day at a time. What have I got to lose?" I surprise myself with my own confidence. Elliott seems to relax a little bit, holding my hands tightly.  
"Let's go back inside and laugh it off. We can talk about it more tomorrow." I pull away, heading back inside. I hear Elliott mutter;

"Yeah... Tomorrow."


	10. Finally Alone.

I wake up to the sunshine beaming through the glass onto my face with a headache splitting from my forehead to the back. Pizza boxes litter the couch and surrounding tables. I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Morning everyone." I mutter in my sleepy morning voice. Normally by now Octane would be running circles around the couch with Ajay chasing him in tail. I look up to the kitchen as I get dressed again. (Where is everyone?) I grab an empty bottle of wine from the stairs as I head up, looking for any sign of life. Several small robots are cleaning the kitchen. The remnants of last nights party litter the benches. Bottles of tequila are spilt all over the floor, still half full. Turns out legends are just people too...

"Hello?" I call out. The echo is deafening. I jog back down the stairs grabbing the shower bag I was gifted by Makoa last night. (Everyone has been so welcoming and accommodating these past few days, it's like a dream. So why do these empty rooms feel like nightmares?) I pass Makoa's office on my walk to Elliott's room. The lights are off and all of the holograms are flipping through images of last night. I spot Trent's jacket on the chair closest to the door. "Trent?" I speak softly. I reassure myself that he's in good hands as I close the door, continuing down the hall.

I push the door open as quietly as I can. Trying not to catch Elliott with his pants down, I peak past the door to see his messy yet empty bed. Another robot is folding clothing and making the bed. "Um... Where is everyone?" The robot doesn't respond, continuing their duties. (I guess they just don't talk?) I enter the bathroom from before and brush my teeth for the first time in a few days.  
I let out a quiet groan of relief. (Finally clean.) I brush my hair back with my fingers, trying to smoulder at myself in the mirror but I end up laughing instead. (How does he do it?) With a jump in my step I exit the bathroom, stopping by a set of drawers next to the door. I pick up a picture frame with Elliott and what I only assume is his mother smiling together. (Mummas boy ey..?) I put it back down, calling out for a response one last time.  
"Elliott? Ajaaaaay? Hellooooo?" I head to the elevator, my anxiety building with every step. (I guess I'll head to the lobby and ask reception?)  
The elevator ride down is long and lonely. (This doesn't make any sense? Everyone was so lively last night. Nobody said anything about commitments today?)  
The doors open swiftly to an open, empty lobby. Large banner like tvs are playing something violent with the speakers blasting gunshots.  
"Hello? Is anyone around that could tell me where everyone is today?" I wander aimlessly towards the staffless reception desk when a familiar voice pelts my ears.

"Get down!" I hear Elliott scream. My attention immediately locks onto source of his voice; the banners.  
"Elliott..?!" I rush into the open, watching in horror as the battle plays out. Large walls of fire surround the group of three. Octane seems to be applying first aid to his team mate while Elliott is covering them with support fire.  
"Come on, come on! Get up!" Octane pulls his team mate up and they join the firefight. Elliott sends a hologram of himself into the fray beyond the cover of the boxes they hide behind. It immediately gets shot and fades into nothing.  
"Damnit. I'm going to make a break to the right. When the gunfire dies down, follow me to the geyser." He holds Octanes shoulder firmly, shouting over the commotion. 

Several teams are caught in a firefight, some with sniper rifles on the cliffs, and others hunting at close range, taking out any weak opponents. I spot Ajay, getting Makoa up in the middle of limbo. Her robot's shield blocks what looks like a laser rifle shot.  
"These charge rifles will be the death of us." Makoa shouts. The camera pans across the battlefield, watching a firefight taking place near the geyser. My eyes latch onto movement in the background. (That's Elliott!) He slides through the water, kneeling behind a small stalagmite, dealing support fire for Octane and their teammate as they approach the geyser. "We'll take the geyser up to the cliffside!" He shouts back at them. Suddenly the third member gets shot square between the eyes, falling back. His body disappears into a purple LED lit box. Without a hint of hesitation, Octane turns back, sliding past the box to grab something small and green. "Got it!" He avoids a sniper shot by a hair length before getting grabbed by Elliott and flung into the geyser. He follows, getting launched several hundred feet in the air. The camera quickly tracks back to Ajay who takes shots at them both. "What the hell?!" I find myself blurting out.

Octanes laughter fills the battle followed by Elliott's. Their jets activate, propelling them towards the cave entrance. As they begin to land, a shot each hits them in the back, knocking Elliot down, but barely grazing Octane as he ducks behind cover straight into what looks like a robot. Suddenly his camera is cut and Elliotts comes into view. A woman with long black hair tied into a bun appears from a portal, taking aim at Elliott's hologram while the real him desperately crawls towards cover.  
"Not this time..." She mutters, flicking towards him as his camouflage falters. "ELLIOTT!" I scream, dropping to my knees with fear. The shot echoes and the camera turns to black.  
"Squad eliminated. You are the Apex champions." Tears stream down my face as the three winners appear on screen. Not one of them I know.

"Elliott... Octane...Ajay. Oh god." I hold my head in my hands, desperately trying to make sense of what I just witnessed. "Whats up with you?" I hear Ajay's voice behind me. Confused, I look up to see Elliott angrily walking out of a room with Octane behind him. "-and then we zipped down and I hit the wall instead of the gap.." He shrugs off whatever he's talking about as he turns around, locking eye contact with me. His calm and pleasant nature turns to panic as he rushes over, kneeling down in front of me.

"Jesus, are you alright?!" He fusses over me before pulling me into a hug. "Why are you crying?!" His voice falters from his previous confidence. Octane kneels beside us with a chuckle. "All of us still got in to the next round!" I shake my head confused as everyone surrounds me. "I-I thought you were dead!" My whole body shakes with adrenaline.  
"Dead? Why would we be..?" Elliott holds my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "It's just a simulation, Kane." He smiles, clearly worried about me before embracing me again. I relish in his solidity, hugging him as tight as I can.  
My heart pounds in my chest, but while i'm wrapped in his arms, I know that everything will be okay.


	11. It's a Date.

"So why do you have that cardboard cutout of yourself?" I grin, handing him his ice cream as I take my seat across from him. He shuffles in his seat, adjusting his scarf over his face to hide his shy grin.  
"What can I say, I make this look good!" He leans back, looking out over the waterfront. The moon dances over the ripples, reflecting onto his skin. I find myself staring in awe.  
"Oh my god.. Mirage, Can I have your autograph?!" A waitress approaches us, taking his attention away. I fiddle with my thumbs before attacking the ice cream in my cup. (Really? It's like midnight...) I glance over at his phone that shows the time over a backdrop of selfies. '11.45 pm'

The waitress smiles down at me, handing me a napkin before hurrying off excitedly. Elliott keeps looking out over the water, his once smiling face turning to a deep thought. We sit in silence, enjoying each others company under the stars. (I hate to ruin this moment but...)  
"Have you ever thought about what would happen if the games... Weren't a simulation?" I quietly question. He turns to me questioningly. "I mean, in a real situation of what I watched today, you could have died. For real." I try not to come across urgently, but I just can't help it. The thought of Elliott struggling to escape haunts me.

"I used to." He utters, fiddling with the plastic spoon and ice cream. He hasn't even eaten one bite.  
"When I was younger, all of my older brothers joined the war effort. I kind of became the man of the house after that. I worked at the Paradise Lounge as a bartender for a while to help out." I can feel the pain in his voice. "We did fine though! Still do."  
He turns to me with a weak smile. "Even if I sorta followed their footsteps, the games aren't a real battleground. Everything the public sees are just scanned places untouched by the war." My heart wells in my throat for him.  
"What happened to them..?" I reach out to hold his hand. His smile fades as he chokes on his words. "They never came home." We sit in silence a little longer, our fingers intertwined, united by our pain. 

"It destroyed mom, honestly. I didn't want to leave her, but it was actually her who encouraged me to enter the games. She made me these." He reaches into his pockets to pull out a pair of what looks like holo-devices. They hit the table in front of me with a soft thud then proceed to keep themselves afloat using a pressurised set of air jets. He pokes them and they slowly drift across the table. I catch them as they start to teeter off.  
"These are really neat." I smile, handing them back to him. "Your mother must be very talented."  
He smiles knowingly. "She is. You'll have to come meet her some time. We can-" He trails off. The look of determination in his eyes really captivates my attention. 

"And maybe, if you join the games too... She could make you something." I snap back to reality. (Wait, me? In the games?)  
"I don't think I could do something like that..." I rush my thoughts out in an attempt to deflect the conversation.  
"What? Shoot people?" He smirks, standing up, pulling me up into his arms. He begins to awkwardly lead a dance to the music of the ice cream bar. I play along, smiling uncontrollably. "Not that, well.. Yes that. I mean, more along the lines of fight anyone in general." He twirls me slowly as I explain.  
"Besides, you have holo-tech. Ajay has her robot. Octane has robotic legs, for god's sakes! Everyone has something and I don't." He stops me, tilting my chin up with one finger. His gaze is locked on my lips as he speaks.  
"But you could have..." He leans down but I find myself pulling away, hiding my flushed cheeks. I start running down the waterfront with Elliott in tow.  
"Get back here!" He shouts after me.

We laugh like kids in the cold nights air. The leaves have fallen from the autumn breeze and winter fast approaches, but in this moment I couldn't feel warmer. He catches up to me, wrapping his scarf around me to stop me from escaping.  
"Tripwires." He says. I stare at him as if i've heard a bad joke.  
"No, I'm serious. You said you've made them before?" He lets go of the scarf to rummage in his pockets. I'm forced me to catch it and wear it to stop it from getting soaked. I wrap it around my neck, accidentally inhaling his scent. I blush harder.  
"I really think that could work. Yeah..." He pulls out his phone, dialing on the keypad. He starts pacing. I sit down on a nearby bench, clutching the scarf around my neck. (He smells so nice...)

"I think that if you had a look, you could make him a set of nodes for it... Yeah... No we aren't... I mean right now we're... Mom!" He gets flustered. "Please, i'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Okay, okay. You want what?" He comes over, sitting next to me, casually throwing his arm over my shoulder. He mouths to me 'Want to talk to her?' I nod softly. (His mother..?) He hands me the phone before bending over his knees with his head in his hands.  
"Are you the lucky man who gets to be with my handsome boy?!" Her voice seems chipper. I try not to laugh. "I suppose so. My name is-" Before I can answer she fires back. "Kane! I've heard all about you. Ellie calls me before every match and tells me all about how you two are dating. You're so good for my little man!" I glance over at Elliott who seems to be dying of embarrassment. He tries to grab the phone from my hands but I dodge him with a smirk.  
"Oh really? We've been having a great time tonight, actually." I slap his hands away, getting up to avoid him. He chases after me, annoyed. 'Give it back!' he mouths. I shake my head no, continuing. "That's so nice to hear! He doesn't get out often so i'm so happy he managed to meet someone. I keep seeing him on tv but he hasn't visited me in a while. You two will have to drop by!" I smile from ear to ear. "You bet." Elliott manages to rip the phone from my hands.  
"We'll come to see you tomorrow, mom. No no he's getting tired, we have to get home now. I love you too." He seems to rush to hang up the phone. I cross my arms leaning into my hip.  
"I was having a lovely talk with your mother and you interrupted us!" he scowls at me playfully.  
"Ready for me to take you home?" He approaches me with a smirk forming. I feel my barriers collapse as I back up to the edge of the wharf.  
He places his hand over mine, pinning me. I unwrap the scarf with my free hand, putting it over his mouth as he leans in. 

"Yup, big day tomorrow. Let's head back!" I push past him, feeling my cheeks burn. (I don't think I can survive like this much longer...)


	12. Good Morning.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I draw the curtains, blasting Elliott with the morning sun. He rolls over with a loud groan.  
"Come on, it's not even that early!" I glance at the alarm clock. To be honest, I have no idea what the time is. I'm just so excited. 

'7:35am'. He sleepily lifts his head, reaching for his phone. "Uhhh... It's not even eight..?" He rolls on his back, holding his phone up in the air directly above his head. I come and sit on the edge of the bed, pulling up my shoes. In shock he drops his phone, smacking himself directly on the nose. "Agh!" He rolls away from me, holding his face in pain with a few winces.  
"Come on, get up already!" I spin around to shake him, but find myself quickly wrapped in a pair of strong bare arms. Suddenly I'm face to face with Elliott Witt. Possibly the most obnoxious man I have ever fallen for. He smiles sheepishly, speaking in a low tired voice.  
"Good morning, handsome." He yawns, letting go of me as he rolls back onto his back stretching out.  
"You see a mirror or something?" I roll my eyes with a chuckle. He shakes his head, watching me get out of the bed. "What's today's rush?" I jog on the spot with a grin. "I get to meet your mother!" His eyes widen with what appears to be fear before he darts out of bed at the speed of a rocket. "SHIT!" The bathroom door slams. The shower turns on. I speak through the door, rather concerned.  
"Are you okay? It's still early so we have time-" The door slides open and before me stands a half naked Elliott, barely holding the towel over his lower half. "You don't understand.." He keeps his voice low. 

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Ajay pops her head into the room with a grin followed by Octane who looks like he just hopped out of the shower himself. "Uma visita à mãe?!" I look back at Elliott who's eye twitches quite violently towards them both. The door slides shut with a clink. I turn back to the two of them who are excitedly jumping up and down together while holding hands.  
"What has you guys so happy?" I smile, approaching them. They pull me in and whisper to me. "Misses Witt has best cooking in all of Solace!" Octane fidgets excitedly as Ajay continues. "Best part is, she doesn't stand for anyone's shit!" I nod knowingly. "Especially Elliotts." Octane pats my back. "You think I move fast? Wait until you meet her." A strange wave of unease washes over me with that statement. Before I can question further, Elliott comes dashing out of the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. He pushes the two out of his room, closing the door and leaning against it, out of breath. He stares at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"We're not going." I cross my arms angrily, glaring at him. "Yes. We are." He drops his gaze with a sigh, gesturing for me to turn around. "Look, I want you to meet her, but she has a habit of taking things super... Seriously." I face away, not quite understanding what he means.  
"I just... Don't want you to get scared away. From me. From this..." I feel his hands run over my sides gently. I turn around to find him now with pants on. He looks concerned. I look up at him with a look of what can only be described as; 'Really?'

"If you really want to come with me, I can't stop you." I grin uncontrollably, pulling away and grabbing the hoodie he gave me the night before. "Are you even listening to me?" I start skipping on my way out.  
"Nope!"


	13. Mother in Law.

The taxi stops just outside the driveway of a lavish house. The garden surrounding the driveway flickers in the breeze. (Are those all holograms?) We hop out of the vehicle after Elliott pays the fee. "Alright. When we get to the front door, let me go in first." He seems be determined to lay out a plan. "Why can't we go in together?" He stares at me for a moment before swiping an access card.  
The massive gates slide open and the ground beneath our feet starts to move. I lose my balance, falling into Elliotts arms. "What the-?" I feel almost sea sick as we are carted toward the front door. The garden holograms dance and change between plant life and wild animals, leaving me in a state of absolute awe.  
When the conveyer finally stops, Elliott goes to knock on the door, but to both of our surprise the door flies open and several tiny robots fly out with it. "Wait! Close the damn door! Ah.. bugger." A woman's voice greets us. Elliott turns to me as if to warn me but I push past him, staring at the ceiling of his mother's abode. Stars dance above me in response to movement.

"So I was thinking of inviting the mayor to the ceremony, but I wanted Kanes opinion first. Sweetheart do you want a public or private wedding?" I stand in the doorway, shocked. "Mom, we've been talking for six days. Six days!" Elliott walks past me, getting pulled into a hug. He grabs what looks like an invitation list from her hands, pushing against her to no avail. I smile awkwardly.  
"I haven't really thought about it. We're just... taking it slow." She smiles back at me knowingly, taking the list back from Elliott before slapping him hard on the back of the hand.  
"It never hurts to be prepared. You should really take a page from your fiance's book, Elliott. He's so polite!" Elliott rubs the back of his hand grumpily while I try to comfort him.

I make myself at home, sitting across from Mrs Witt, taking in all of the holo-tech around us. "Wow..." she hands me a cup filled with a hot brown liquid from a nearby tray, held by another of the tiny flying robots. I take a sniff, realizing it's hot chocolate.  
"Do you like them?" She smiles, pulling her pair of goggles down over her eyes as she tinker's away on another. Elliott sits down next to me, avoiding eye contact. "These are really impressive. How long have you been working with this kind of holotech?" Elliott leans into my shoulder sulking. "Long before Ellie was born! Did you know his first words were-" he interrupts abruptly.  
"Haha very funny mom, can we talk about ANYTHING else..?" We both stare at him blankly for a second.  
"Well, I do have something for you Kane." She mutters, reaching across to a large embroidered chest. I scowl at Elliott who looks back at me wide eyed before poking his tongue out at me angrily.

"You remember Natalie, don't you Ellie?" She turns back to us holding a pair of black discs. I look to Elliott who seems completely disinterested, looking literally anywhere but at his mother. She frowns sadly, taking my hand and placing both discs ontop of each other in my palm.  
"Natalie has had a huge part in everything you see here. Ever since she joined the games alongside Ellie, she's been helping me to advance my work more creatively." Elliott scoffs, getting up from the table and heading towards the kitchen. Mrs Witt seems to be holding back a temper as she speaks to me.  
"These are beautiful. I think that you and Natalie have done a great job." I run my finger over the black discs passively. (What is with Elliott today?) I watch as he makes himself a bowl of cereal, grumpily putting everything back in their correct places. He seems to be so tentative towards his mother's belongings in a weird begrudging way. We lock eye contact and his anger immediately fades to sadness. He heads outside where he sits at a table, eating his cereal alone.  
"Although Natalie has been a huge help, I made these myself." She takes one of the discs, placing it on the floor by the table. "Go on." She motions me to place mine down elsewhere. I stand up next to the window Elliott sits behind. I notice him peeking over the windowsill at us.  
"Do I just...?" I place the disc down gingerly next to the bookshelf. Within seconds, a set of nearly invisible wires shoot out from each disc, wrapping around and connecting to each other. They pull into each other smashing together and shattering into a million parts. Elliott spits out his cereal all over the lawn before rushing inside. 

"Mom, are you okay?!" He rushes to her side, looking down at the mess sprawled all over the floor. She lets out a tired chuckle, grabbing a spring that had landed in her hair and placing it into Elliotts hand.  
"This is why I wanted to see you, Elliott. Could you help me figure out a way to ground these?" Elliott looks down at her, tearing up. They hug tightly. I can't help but smile, carefully picking up each piece in front of me before a little sweeper bot catches them.


	14. New Family.

"So all of this time, you haven't come to see me because you've been jealous?" Elliott sobs into his mother's bosom. Something tells me laughing would be the wrong thing to do right now, so I stifle it back, rubbing his back softly.  
"Y-you never asked me t-t-to help..!" We spend a few minutes trying to explain to Elliott that just because she didn't ask for his help, doesn't mean he's unloved. He seems to understand, wiping away the tears and snot like a child. I smile lovingly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm back!" A soft french voice enters the room. (That must be Natalie?) An hourglass beauty skips up to the table, plopping down a paper bag filled with groceries. She smiles at me, waving happily at Elliott. "Hello, Elliott!" (She seems nice.) Elliott stands to greet her awkwardly. She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you came to see us!" He looks confused, looking to me for help. I shrug, looking to his mother for answers.

We all sit at the table while robots serve us lunch. Mrs Witt explains. "Ever since Natalie's father Luc regretfully... Passed away." Natalie looks down, but keeps chipper. "Natalie has been staying with me here. Although soon she will travel to Psamathe in search of a team to re-enter the games." I nod. Natalie grabs my hand excitedly. "Mrs Witt has told me you wish to join the games as well, yes?" Elliott tries to stop her from bringing it up but it's too late. I look at them all confused, then down at the parts of the tripwires they have crafted.  
"I haven't really decided..." Natalie frowns, looking at Elliott angrily. "You did say that he was interested, no?"  
"No, I didn't." The two begin to argue like siblings. I turn to his mother. "I'm just not sure if I can fight, you know? I... I've heard what happened to your sons.." The room goes silent. Everything and everyone seems to pause, and I feel all of the eyes on me. (Oh no.. What have I done?) She places a hand over mine.  
"It's okay." Elliott and Natalie sit back down, coming to attention. For a while we discuss the pros and cons of the games over a few glasses of wine. "I think the most important thing is that you join the games for you. There would be no point to joining because others want you to." Elliott's mother speaks to me from the heart, and honestly it makes a lot of sense. I contemplate it for a moment.  
"I've always wanted to help my dad financially." Elliott pipes up excitedly. "That's exactly why I entered! Well, I like the attention.." He trails off.

For the first time in a while, I feel confident about my decisions. We sway back and forth happily together, singing songs from our childhood. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have family.  
"Where are you from?" Natalie questions while we watch Elliott and his mother clean the dishes by hand together. "Talos." I say, leaning back in my chair, hesitant to continue.  
"My father was part of the first group to move to the borders in search of work. He still lives there now." She nods, looking over at the two. "What brought you here to Solace..? Was it-?" I interrupt her nervously. "Oh no, no. I never watched the games. I had no idea who Elliott was until a week ago. It's really changed my life. For most part its been for the better." I fidget with my hands and the parts on the table. "I came here for work. And a few surgeries that they perform here no questions asked... I guess it's kind of shady." I feel Natalie come closer to me. "Like what?" I look up, blushing violently. As I'm opening my mouth to answer, Elliott comes up behind me, grabbing my shoulders sharply. I get scared, elbowing right behind me in self defense. I hit him square in the crotch and he topples to the floor screaming in pain.  
"Oh god! I'm sorry Elliott!" I rush down to his side where he glares at me in between pained groans. Natalie lets out an uncontrolled laugh along with Elliott's mother. "It's not funny!" He moans through the sound of his phone going off.  
"That must be your taxi. Give me a minute and I'll pack some biscuits for Octavio. Do remember to say hello from me, won't you Ellie?" He finally gets back on his feet with my help up. "Yea, will do."


	15. Opportunity.

The next few weeks go by really fast. The media lost interest in the fiasco at the protests almost immediately, and I used the last remaining money in my bank account to buy a few sets of essentials. I got approached a few times by fans of the legends while out and about, but nothing too major. The biggest event was the company that runs the games approaching me about the media attention, and offering me a contract to train as a legend. I haven't really decided since I have a few more days to sign or leave the sky lounge. However, with the next round of qualifiers just around the corner in a months time, everything seems to pick up pace again.  
Elliott and I are chilling on the couch watching a movie when we hear the sound of luggage clambering about up stairs. I swivel around, leaning on Elliott for support.  
"Alright, we'll catch ya lata!" Ajay struggles to pull her several bags behind her before Makoa picks one up, slinging it over his shoulder.  
"Where you headed?" I get up, walking up to the stairs as they reach the bottom. I help by carrying some of the extra luggage of Ajay's to the elevator.  
"Psamathe? Pick me up a souvenir while you're there will ya big guy?" Elliott pats Makoa's back.  
"You've been to Psamathe too, brutha." He laughs.

Ajay stands just outside of the elevator with a sad smile. Octane comes walking out from his room. (Wow, hes so low energy today..?) He approaches Ajay with a sniffle.  
"Why you leaving me, chica?" He wraps his arms around her breaking into a sob. Ajay hugs him back awkwardly.  
"What witcha now? Be back in the week." I seem to constantly be comforting everyone. Honestly, its refreshing from dealing with my own issues. I turn to Makoa, giving him a goodbye hug. He lifts me in the air and onto his shoulder with a hearty laugh. "You seriously consida that contract, you hear me Trip?" The pleasant mood nearly immediately shatters. I feel my heart skip a beat, but keep the smile on my face.  
"Will do." Elliott helps me down, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, rustling my hair with the other hand.  
"Sure fire champion standing right here folks! Have him trained in no time." He throws a few fake punches at my sides that I slap away awkwardly. His smile fades into concern.  
"Waaaah... hoooohohoohh don't leave me!" Octane clings to Ajays legs as she drags herself into the elevator, his metal legs scraping violently against the cold metal floor. Elliott grabs him by the waist, pulling him off of her, and with the thud of Octavio's head on the ground, they wave their last goodbyes. The doors close and for now, it's just the three of us. 

Elliott holds Octane awkwardly, trying to reassure him. "Look, you're coming off desperate man. She'll be back with the new team mate soon." He pushes him off of his shirt, wiping away the snot, disgusted. Octane continues to wail violently, and when I go to rub his back, he turns and sobs into my chest.  
"Uh, I know this is hard for you, but you're going to shrink my binder..." I gently push him off, holding him upright as he pulls himself together. "So they need another team member?" I question to the room. Octane nods, wiping his face. "Third member left the games last night. No notice." Octane explains through his tears. "Big guy and Che have to find another squad mate now." I nod, debating asking what I assume is a stupid question.

"Before you ask, no, you couldn't join their team." Elliott seems to have read my expression. I blush, trying to brush it off. "N-nah, I wasn't going to ask that.." He gives me the 'really?' look. I shake my head, glaring at him.  
"Even if I was, why can't I? I have a contract that allows me to join the games mid season..?" Elliott grabs the contract from the table, flipping through.  
"Actually, this contract is sp.. Speh- It's for amateurs. It's a different bracket all together." He tosses it back down on the table. I pick it up, reading it myself while Elliott takes a bucket of ice cream from Octanes hands and handing it off to a robot who takes it away.  
"Right..." I mutter as I read over the terms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Applicant will enter the amateur bracket as a new competitor,  
under the 'Mercenary Syndicate' budding legends program.  
By accepting these terms the applicant agrees to  
but is not limited to the following:

Applicants public image will be subject to change by,  
'Mercenary Syndicate' at a moments notice of three working days.  
This must not be tampered with or manipulated in any way,  
either via action or statement.

Any violation of these rules will render this contract null and void.  
'Mercenary Syndicate' claims full ownership of any branding or names henceforth. -'

\-----------------------------------------------------

I stop reading there, skipping through to where my rates are specified. My heart stops.  
"TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS JUST TO SHOW UP?!" My eyes feel like they're about to explode out of my head. I stare at both Octane and Elliott who quickly stop fighting over the remote to look at me.  
"That's like, chump change amigo." Elliott nods like it's nothing, snatching the remote from Octanes hands when he's off guard. They continue to fight. 

I sit down on the couch, head in my hand as I continue to read. 'Twenty two thousand dollars is immediately wired to the applicants account on entrance to the pre event and fan meetings. Once applicant has completed the qualifying round, and is confirmed to make it into the professional bracket, the amount will-' I stop myself from reading the following numbers. (What in the hell..?) I close the contract and place it back on the table, heading upstairs. Elliott calls after me, holding Octane back with his feet in the continued power struggle.  
"Where you goin?" I don't even turn back, waving my hand behind me.  
"I need a shower."


	16. Wake up call.

I turn the shower head on, opening the shower bag and getting out my shampoo. The built in tv plays, probably from Elliotts last shower. The news channel is on, I guess he's been keeping an eye on it just in case the protest popularises again. I listen in while I clean.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"- This morning, up and coming legend, Trojan, was found dead in his apartment in Hollygrove.  
Officials have yet to notify us with the cause of his death, but fingers have already been pointed by  
his previous Apex Legends team members towards his so called 'crazy fans'.  
Ajay Che, known as Lifeline had this to say alongside her remaining team member, Makoa Gibraltar.."

"The loss of our brotha, Trojan, has taken its toll on us both." Makoa pulls her by the shoulder into him to comfort her.  
She chokes on her words as she continues. "We will continue to look into what happened to him as the weeks pass-"  
She's interrupted by a reporter.  
"Who will take his place in the up and coming qualifying matches next month?!"  
"Will you be taking on the nitrous legend Caustic?" The two get taken back behind the stage  
away from the commotion by what looks like the Apex marketing team on Psamathe.

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Ajay... So that's why they had to leave so suddenly. Is that why Makoa wants me to consider the contract..?) I feel sick to my stomach. A knock on the door brings me back to reality. "Hey, Trip! Trip! Hey!" Octanes voice comes through the door followed by the far more panicked voice of Elliott. "We saw the news, was the tv on in there?!" I dry myself off, wrapping the towel around my upper chest. I open the door to see Octane bouncing up and down in the most distressed manner I have seen yet. Elliott wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. My cheeks flare up.  
"I can't believe it, man." He lets me go, pacing. Octane approaches me. "W-what do you think, amigo? What do we do now?" 

I don't know why they're coming to me for advice. A few weeks ago I had no experience at all with any of this. Octane looks so worried. (I can't just say nothing...) I break my silence with the truth.  
"I don't know.." Elliott gestures Octane away.  
"There's nothing we can do yet, we don't even know if it was a murder or not. Get dressed and meet us out in the lounge room." He seems to be keeping himself together for us both. After Octane leaves the room Elliott comes over to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"This has nothing to do with you." He stares at me, his eyes are so torn. (What are you thinking?)  
Before I can reply I'm pulled into a kiss. I feel my whole body jolt as I lean into it. When he finally pulls away, he brings me back into the tight hug from before. I feel his breath tickle my ear as he whispers.  
"I don't want to lose you." I wrap my arms around his back, feeling his warmth.  
"You won't." 


	17. The Decision.

The three of us spend the whole afternoon and into the night watching the news, waiting to hear any updates on Lifeline and Gibraltar. Octavio had tried multiple times each hour to get through to their cellphones while Elliott had attempted to contact the Psamathe sky lounge directly. Nothing has gotten through. I run my hands through my hair feeling stressed out of my mind. (I just hope they're okay.)

The elevator opens up, revealing Natalie and Mrs Witt. Natalie rushes over to us, wrapping her arms around all three of us.  
"We came as fast as we could!" Octane is the first to speak up. "N-Natalie! It has been a long time." The two catch up while Elliott and I help Mrs Witt to the kitchen table. She places down a biscuit container as quietly as she can, winking at me. "Mom, you aren't pushing yourself too much are you?" Elliott questions, sitting next to her. I sit across from them both.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ellie. The only reason we couldn't make it sooner was the press that have made camp just outside of our property." Her eyes look tired. She must have been dealing with the press all day... "Do you need anything? A coffee? Something to eat?" I ask tentatively. She waves me off, continuing.

"You can't let these things get to you. I'm just happy that my little boy and his partner are safe." She takes one of our hands each in hers. She turns to me, ever so serious.  
"You musn't let this stop you from chasing your dreams." Her words hit me at my core. (Are the games really my dream? Or are they a means to an end...) Natalie approaches us with the contract from the coffee table in the lounge. She seems regrettably excited.  
"They offered you a contract!" She pauses on her words as Octane comes up, gawking over the cookie tin. "Are you going to take it?" She looks at me worried. I take the contract from her hands, completely unable to make a decision.  
"I need more time." I sigh, placing my head on the table next to the contract. I feel a hand on my back. "And that's okay. After everything that has been publicized today, there's no shame in hesitating. We are all here to help you make this decision." Mrs Witt always knows what to say. I sit up, stretching out.  
"Alright. Let's go over the details." 

Shortly after we start, Natalie and Mrs Witt head off home. After a few minutes of being out of cookies, Octane conks out out of boredom and heads to the gym room. Elliott and I toll over the details well into the morning. If anything it makes me more confused and less sure of my decision, but after a while and with a little bit of sleep deprivation, I feel like I have to explain more in depth why I'm even considering the offer in the first place.  
"Elliott, can I tell you something I haven't shared with anyone else?" (Why are the words so hard to get out?) He stares at me sleepily, taking a sip of his coffee with a nod.  
"The real reason I want to enter the competition is... Well, as you know I'm a trans male. That means I was born with female anatomy, and I feel like I don't fit into the mold of that sex." He keeps nodding, chugging back the last of the coffee.  
"I want to get some... Procedures done. They cost a lot of money, but ultimately, I want to get them done to help me be comfortable with my body." He leans on the counter, listening quietly. I wish he would say anything right now. His head hangs low as he pushes himself up to stand in front of me. He looks like he's about to pass out. "You know what.. I'll tell you tomorrow." He stops me from turning away.  
"This is important to you. I can tell. So come with me to my room and tell me what it is." He takes my hand and the contract in the other, leading me towards his room. He stumbles the whole way as I try to explain how I feel.

"The thing is, working here in Solace has cost me more than I have gained. I can't go back to Talos with my father, because well.. He can't look after me forever." He puts the contract down on the bedside table, taking off his shirt and collapsing into the bed. I sit on the edge, rambling.  
"And I don't want to ask for help from the government because well, that's like stealing! There's so many other people worse off than me, you know?" I turn to look at him. One of his eyelids has closed almost fully while the other is half open. I smile down at him.  
"No, no continue. I'm still awake." He pulls on my arm, making me lay down with him. Instinctively I curl up under his arm and rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
"I just-" I yawn uncontrollably. "I don't want to fight. But I really need the money to live..." I feel the urge to fall asleep take me. My eyes close for the last time of the night, and I slip into a blissful rest alongside Elliott.


	18. Breaking Point.

"Get up!" My crusted eyes crackle open to the sound of Eye of the Tiger in the background. "Wha..?" Soon the sounds of pots and pans smashing together fills my ears. I lift my head from the blankets to see Octane and Elliott bashing pans together like idiots wearing what looks like gym gear. I slam back down into the pillows with a loud angry groan. "Ugghhh, shut up!" I pull Elliotts pillow over my head.  
"This is payback! Get up, it's time to train!" He jumps onto the bed, bouncing me up quite high. I nearly fall off the bed, grabbing onto the blankets as I slowly side off of the side with a thud.

"Nnn...." I sit up, grabbing Octanes free hand to get up. "At least you're feeling better.." I mutter under my breath, rubbing my eye sleepily. He seems far more energetic today. "I got bored." He shrugs, nearly hitting himself in the head with a pan. Literally two days ago he was sobbing violently when Ajay left. "I think he's just excited because Che comes back on Monday." Elliott grins, laying seductively on the bed. I stare at him blankly before making my way to the bathroom.  
"What makes you think I miss Che?" I hear Octane angrily question.  
"You have Lifeline plush toys all over your bed." I hear scuffling as the door slides closed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Yesterday was a nightmare. Octane spent the whole day trying to contact Ajay while Elliott and I searched for information on the killer. The only thing we could find was that they were in fact a fan of Trojan. They seemed to know everything about him down to the fine points of his entire weekly routine. I suggested to Elliott that it might have been an inside job, but he denied that, bringing up the fact that he was approached multiple times by this fan at multiple events. I have to admit, it really has me worried for Elliott and the other more popular legends. I think they would all prefer to be together right now. When I exit the bathroom, dressed up in gym gear, the two are nowhere to be found. I head out towards the lounge where the gym lies just beyond.  
"Guys?" Before I even reach the end of the hall I hear a blood curdling wail. (Is that Ajay?!) I rush towards the source of her cries.

I burst through the door into the darkness to a motionless Octavio. I follow his gaze up to a set of holo-tvs with Ajay plastered over all of them. "They killed him in cold blood! I can't take this anymore!" I'm frozen in my tracks, my eyes won't look away. As the mascara runs down her cheeks, I feel a cold hand wrap it's fingers through mine. My eyes look down to see Elliott's hand intertwined with mine. I trace the rim light of his skin to his face. He stares at Ajay with agony in his eyes, no words form across our lips. We just stand in silence, with bated breath, hearing the raw pain of loss echo through the empty sky lounge.

The call ends abruptly, I guess she just didn't want us to see her cry anymore. Octavio doesn't even move. His eyes are locked on the black screen. Elliott finally breaks the silence. "Bro... Are you-"

"What do you want me to say?" He doesn't even look back at us. I let go of Elliotts hand as he approaches his best friend. "I just..."  
"No really, what do you want me to say? Because all of this time we have spent acting!" He turns back, ripping off his goggles to reveal his tired emerald eyes. They burn into my very soul.

"What do you want me to say? Because I wont." He pushes past Elliott, grabbing a backpack from his bed. (He's had that packed all this time?) I step aside, letting him pass without another word. The door slams, rocking several decorations from the dressers and walls to the floor, shattering the glass in the frames and closing both Elliott and I in darkness. I pick up one of the picture frames, carefully plucking the glass using the screen light away to reveal Lifeline and Octavio smiling, their arms wrapped around each other.

(Seeing Elliott and I together must have been tearing him apart. Octavio... Be safe.)


	19. Wrong Profile.

Stepping into the light might just be the hardest thing I have ever done, but it couldn't possibly compare to the pain I just witnessed. Elliott and I sit dumbfounded on the couch, unsure of what to do now. A certain feeling of unease just won't shake from my soul. It doesn't take long before I break the silence.  
"I'm joining the games." Elliott turns to me with anger in his eyes.  
"Did you forget what just happened?!" I grit my teeth.  
"That's exactly why I'm joining." 

We enter one of the simulation pods. It feels like I should be wearing a straitjacket. All of the walls are pure white and the light is blinding. Elliott hands me what looks like a mask.  
"The first step is to make sure you don't throw up when we send you in." I shrug. "I'll do what I have to do." He looks at me confused as he fiddles with the panel next to a sort of round treadmill.  
"Look, I know you want to help us with this but there's nothing you can do." Completely ignoring him, I take my first step onto the treadmill, pulling the mask over my face. I immediately feel claustrophobic. I can't see anything. I feel a set of headphones get placed over my head, clamping to the mask, and adding to my anxiety.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" Elliott's voice seems to come from behind me. "Yea..." (I feel so sick.)  
"I'm about to turn on vision. Close your eyes." I don't quite understand why, but I do as he says. Within a few seconds a bright light pierces my eyelids. (What is this feeling?!) It feels like my insides are trying to turn outward. I open my eyes instinctively, looking down at my hands. (Are these Elliotts hands?!)  
"Don't freak out! This is my profile. You're me. Right now, that is." I take a deep breath, looking straight ahead at the targeting range before me, desperately trying to keep my sickness down. The savannah like environment is a shock to the senses after the futuristic city i've known for the past several years. I feel the hot wind against my cheeks as Elliott tries to explain further.

"Ok so moving might be messy-" I start walking towards a rack filled with different guns, reaching out only to smack my hand on the gun rack.  
"Agh! What the hell I wasn't even close?" I hear him chuckle as quietly as he can. I angrily swing around to point where the laughter is coming from. Suddenly a clone of Elliott runs out in front of me scaring me back into the gun rack, toppeling it over. I fall on my ass and the image is cut. I tear off the headset and mask, still seething with rage. He interrupts me, kneeling down and touching my nose softly.  
"You have a long way to go, Tripwire." My eyes widen. I guess I do. (Tripwire, huh?)


	20. Tension and Release.

The next few days we try to get in contact with Octavio. He seems to be ignoring all of Elliotts calls. Ajay sent us a text letting us know that he arrived on Psamathe safely and all three of them are doing well despite the pressure to comment on the current events. Elliott decided telling the others of my decision to join the games wouldn't be the best idea right now, but I went ahead and signed off on the contract anyway. It's been a week since Octavio left Elliott and I alone in the sky lounge. We've spent that time training me on how the games work, the technicalities of the ring, and ways to conquer my opponents. Honestly it's been exhausting.

I pull up a chair at the bar as he pours me a glass of whiskey. "Basically if you're caught in the Geyser, you'll want to ambush them in the caves. The close range and lack of escape will put you in danger, but if you set up the tripwires correctly, you pretty much win any fight." He hands me the glass, pausing for the first time in the last hour. He sits across from me, pouring his own glass in silence. The schematics for my tripwires sit between us, taunting me. I rub my temples trying to shake this splitting migraine.  
"Are you sure you want to be a legend? We can call them up and cancel the contract. You know, before we go to the scanning tomorrow." I shake my head slowly, taking a sip of the whiskey. I scrunch my face up at the taste before taking another sip with the pain pills.  
"It's all on. I just need to get my head around all of this. The first time I had shot a gun was yesterday night." He nods, trying to stifle the smile that spreads across his face. "Yea, no. You're terrible."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr Casanova." We laugh together, sipping away at liquor over the sunset.

We finalise the schematics and send them off to Elliott's mother. Natalie immediately replies in the group chat over how impressed she is with Elliott's design, and honestly, I would have to wholeheartedly agree. He worked all night last night while I was in the simulation practicing my aim on moving targets. It got a lot easier to progress when we contacted the talent scouting agent in charge of my account and sent them a few measurements. Things like my height, weight and build. However, I'm still hopeless at hitting a target that's perfectly still, let alone a moving one! As I finish what I believe is to be my fourth glass of whiskey for the night, the pain in my back still hasn't subsided. Sleeping on the couch has really taken it's toll these past few days of training. Elliott notices, diverging from his story.  
"Still in pain?" He pours himself another drink, beginning to miss the edges of the glass. I grab his arm, trying not to freak out.  
"We've had enough to drink.. Hic!" I put both hands over my mouth before laughing. (I'm feeling really tipsy.) He puts the bottle down, nodding lightly. "You know, you can sleep with me in my bed. It's a hell of a lot more comfortable than that old couch." He stands up, staggering over to me. I look up at him dirtily. (I'm not about to do that!) He immediately awkwardly back pedals on realisation of what I thought.  
"No, I mean not like that, like... Uh.. Oh god." He leans over the railing, laughing to himself. 

"What? You said it, not me." I stand up, leaning on the bench for support. He turns back to me as the last of the light fades behind the city skyline. There's something about his eyes that I can't quite pin. Probably because I'm barely standing from the whiskey. He shakes his head, heading towards the hall that leads to his room. "I'm just saying..." His words ring in my ears. (Do I dare?)

======================================================================================

Slam! I'm pinned against the wall with his lips sprawled across my neck. I feel his hot whiskey breath tickle my skin as he runs his hands up my shirt and over my binder. (Oh god, what do I do?!) I place my hands on his chest as he lifts his shirt off over his head. I slip past him, backing up as far as I can without falling onto the bed.  
"I'm not sure if this is right.." He approaches me, an animalistic look across his gaze as he speaks.  
"You're so beautiful..." He pauses, trying to keep his cool. "Let me show you how I feel." He stops in front of me, keeping the boundaries between us comfortable, waiting for me to respond. I avert my eye contact, stuttering over my words.  
"We- We're drunk, Elliott. I just don't think you actually want this. M-Me..." He raises an eyebrow, posing with his arms out. He looks around before locking his eyes with mine. I bite my lip, trying not to give it away. (I really want him.)  
"I don't see anyone else. I haven't been able to since you." My mind wanders back to the waterfront and how he just brushed that pretty girl off. I shake my head, trying to stand my ground. "Do you not want me?" He says. I stop him quickly.

"It's not that. I-I do want you! I just don't think it's the right time." He approaches me, wrapping our fingers together, pressing his forehead to mine romantically.  
"Is it ever?" Our lips collide as he edges me onto the bed. "So what do you want?" He whispers in my ear. A pleasant shiver runs down my spine as I feel myself give in.  


"I want you."


	21. UFO.

This morning I find myself making my own breakfast along side Elliotts. I'm up much earlier than normal and my mood is definitely elevated. Elliott shuffles his way out of the hallway, rubbing his eyes with a stretch, then smiling at me lovingly. I look away shyly remembering our time last night, flicking the tv on via the remote. The channel hasn't changed since the murder happened. Every single morning we watch the news before training in hopes something positive will pop up for once.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Officials have released the details on the homicide of late legend, Trojan.

Police claim he had been murdered late in the evening in his home in Hollygrove.  
His body was found nailed to a handmade cross, stripped naked with the words,  
'we love you' carved into his chest. 

The fan that committed this crime handed himself into police early the following morning,  
claiming his actions were 'A warning to the green blooded.'  
Police have yet to comment on the potential meaning of these words, but have publicly advised  
the shut down of the Meet your Legend event happening prior to the amature qualifiers in two weeks time. 

The Mercenary Syndicate official representative had this to say:"

"In these trying times we are reminded of the purpose  
and important message the games serve to the public.  
We have complete faith in our staff to keep the new faces  
of the Apex Games safe this coming event. 

We have no intention to postpone or cancel this months event."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A green flicker interrupts the image. I blink my eyes as it disappears as quickly as it came, turning to Elliott who is too busy pouring his coffee into his comically large mug.  
"Hey, did you see that?" I mention, pointing at the screen urgently. He looks up at me tiredly, shaking his head.  
"See what? You okay, babe?" My cheeks flush over pink. I shake the butterflies from my mind before staring back up at the screen, determined to spot it again. I barely touch my breakfast, focusing my attention at the screen. Each time that Trojan is mentioned, a slight tinge of green flashes on screen, even if for a split second. Each time, Elliott doesn't spot it. He's too busy trying to convince me to eat.  
"Are you listening?" He switches the tv off, bringing me back to reality. I turn to him angrily. "I was watching that?!" He tilts his head, trying to understand my obsession.  
"Did I break you last night? Didn't think I was that bad in bed." I stare at him dumbfounded when the same green glint appears directly behind Elliott. I try to move to see past him but he blocks me, waving his arms rather violently.  
"Hellooo?" I grab his arm, pushing it down as I rush past him to the railing. I lean over squinting hard, nearly falling into the lounge room in an attempt to see the source of the green light. I spot what looks like bird, hovering just outside of the sky lounge. It dashes away, taking the green glow with it.

"There! Did you see it?!" I swing around to see Elliott approaching me with his arms up cautiously.  
"Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night. Let's just go back to bed for a few-" I interrupt him, increasingly frustrated.  
"If you were paying attention to anything other than your own ego, you would have seen the lights I have been talking about!" I storm past him, grabbing my coat.  
"I'm going to check it out." Before he can stop me, I storm out onto the balcony, feeling the harsh wind blow through my hair. (Maybe I can catch it coming around this side of the building?) I look upward toward the top of the tower, spotting a slight green glow. Suddenly I hear Elliott speak.  
"Oh hey, is that it?" I look back towards the sound of his voice to see him looking up where I just was. His eyes widen and he lets out a girlish scream. 

"GET BACK!" He grabs me, pulling me inside and slamming the glass doors behind us. I hear a loud crash followed by the heavy sigh from Elliotts chest. I glance over at the balcony to see what looks like quite a large drone. It has a scorch mark as if it was fried by some sort of current. "What the?" Elliott opens the door cautiously, grabbing the drone by one of its wings and dragging it inside. It seems to have a kind of eye that darts around, blaring a bright green light all over the place that nearly blinds me each time the drone looks toward me. Elliott starts stomping on it violently. I grab him, pulling him away from it.  
"Hey, hey stop. Grab a towel." I push him towards the bathroom. He looks at me confused before doing as I say.

I kneel at the drones side, running my hand over it's air powered wings. The eye seems to stop moving as it rests on my face. I block the bright light before Elliott returns to my side, handing me the towel. The drones eye suddenly projects what looks like a beam of scanning tech. I throw the towel over it, stopping it from doing whatever it was doing. Elliott keeps a healthy distance from the UFO while I wrap it up, carrying it towards the lounge. "What the hell are you going to do with that thing?!" I keep walking, cradling it like a baby.  
"Honestly, nothing until we get back from the scanning today." I motion for Elliott to open up the cleaning cupboard. As soon as he opens it I toss the drone into the darkness, closing the door promptly.  
"Then what?" He questions, standing by the cupboard, completely bewildered at my laxed reaction. I shrug, heading up the stairs to get ready for my appointment.


	22. Message Home.

We hit the lobby to see a host of screaming fans being held back only by a team of security personnel in front of the building. Elliott relishes in the limelight, pulling me into him with an open gesture. (He sure knows how to play the crowd...) I expect him to let me go, but instead pulls me into a passionate kiss. The muscles in my body melt which is a harsh contrast to the jolt of my bones. I pull away from him, looking at him confused as the crowd roars. Several officials approach us as we are carted away by the inside security team towards our blackout out ride. I turn to Elliott, mouthing out the words 'Are we official?' to which he nods, pointing to a man wearing a clearly expensive suit. He taps away at his pad, occasionally looking up at me with the odd busy smile in between what I assume is Elliotts debriefing. I glance at the calm, somewhat awkward Elliott Witt, and I can't help but wonder... (Is he only with me because of the games?) Suddenly, the manager looks as if to remember something important and he sweeps my attention away from Elliott.

"Tripwire is it? Right. You have been contracted along with Mirage to be a couple in the games. Of course we expect you to have a sort of friendly rivalry due to you both being in separate skill divisions. Once you ascend to the big leagues-" I interrupt him, confused.  
"Once? I might not even make it past the qualifiers." The whole group stops just inside the building. Hundreds if not thousands of fans line every exit, held back by a flimsy banister and the team of bodyguards.  
"What does she mean?" The manager leans back into Elliott who swiftly corrects him. "He."  
"I mean, I haven't even met my teammates, that's all. What if we have no synergy?" I nervously deflect the subject away from myself. (I guess I shouldn't be so defeatist.)  
"Right. Well, if they don't fit with your play style during the training sessions we will swap you around until we find the right fit. Some of this year's amatures are quite..." He pauses as the doors are pushed open and we are rushed towards the car. He yells after me as I'm practically thrown into the back seat after Elliott. "Intense!" The car door closes and the deafening roars become subdued even if by a slight amount. 

Elliott leans back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee with ease. He looks over at me, relaxed as if nothing happened. I must look like a nervous wreck as he immediately focuses his attention on me.  
"How you doing?" I'm fumbling with the seat belt as the car seems to crawl through the masses.  
"Fine, fine. Hey uhm..?" (Should I ask about us?) I pause, seeing his concerned face. (No... Not right now.) "Do you think we should hand the drone over to the police?" I clearly dodge the subject. Elliott picks up on my hesitance but chooses to ignore it.

After discussing our options with the UFO from this morning, we settled on letting Elliott's mother take a look rather than handing it over straight away. He spends the car ride talking with her on the phone while I focus on writing a letter to my father. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey dad. Hope everything is well with you on Talos.  
I have a lot to talk about and I need you to promise that  
whatever you read in this letter that you won't worry about me.

As you may have seen over the past few weeks,  
the lower section of Solace City was flooded.  
Don't worry! I'm safe and sound... Unbelievably thanks to,  
well, one of the Apex Legends. I can't believe that I  
didn't watch the games before now. And now I'm sort of...  
seeing one of the biggest legends there is.

Now don't get angry! He's nice! Really nice. His name is Elliott Witt.  
You might know him better as Mirage. He saved me the night of the flood  
and since then we've become really close. I've even met his mother! She can be  
a little full on, but she has some of the most beautiful holotech creations I have ever seen!  
I'll have to ask her for one of Elliot and I to send to you.

I don't know if you still watch the games at all since you've taken up your  
new job building in the outer ring of Talos. I hear the terraforming there can be  
a bit temperate? I hope it isn't too cold where you are. The temperature on Solace  
has dropped rapidly coming up to winter. I can't wait to build my first christmas snowman!  
But i'll definitely miss the summer christmas barbeques we used to have.

Maybe after this season of the games our two families could get together  
on Talos for a good old fashion summer christmas! Speaking of the games...  
I know that recently the news of the up and coming legend Trojans death  
has been spread across the galaxies as an attack on any new legends...  
But I may or may not have joined the amature leagues myself.  
Before you get angry, hear this out. Elliott has been helping  
me train for the games, even though he also thinks it's a bad idea.

I just want to be able to protect myself for once. Not to mention i'll get paid  
twenty grand just to show up! I don't go anywhere alone.  
Even as I write you this letter I'm surrounded by security guards  
and Elliott hasn't once left my side. He really is a good guy. I think you two would get along.

Anyway, let me know how life is treating you over there on the other side.  
Love from your daughter,  
Kailane.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Tight Schedule.

We pull up to the gate of the Apex offices. I nervously check my phone, fiddling with my seat belt with my other hand. Elliott places his hand over my knee, reassuring me with a slight smile. I try to open my mouth but words don't come out.  
We pull through the gates, leaving the remaining crowd behind us. Suddenly the overwhelming sound disperses and I can think a little clearer. Elliott passes me a tablet that came from the manager in the front with today's agenda written in the order of business.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRIPWIRE SCHEDULE:

1\. 9:00 AM - 10:45 AM: Scanning appointment.

2\. 11:00 AM: Roster selection.

3\. 11:30 AM - 1:45 PM: Brand design meeting and aesthetic finalisation.

4\. 2:00 PM. - 6:30 PM. Skill screening and team selection.

7:00 PM: Trip to meet up at ground zero with Mirage to head back to the sky lounge.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, you won't be with me?" I look up at Elliott who sends me a sad smile. "Not today." The car pulls up to the lot as he hands me a list of his agenda. It's twice as long. I gulp, realising that I might have it easy. He leans over, kissing my cheek before tucking out of the car and into a host of managers and assistants. My side opens up to a smaller team of what looks like apprentices lead by the manager that has been dragging us around all morning. I look back to see Elliott wave before being absorbed into a building.

We cross the parking lot towards what looks like a newly built warehouse. I feel my anxiety rising as I pull my phone out to text Elliott. No service. One of the female assistants leans into me, introducing themselves quietly as if they weren't allowed to.  
"Hi, my name is Emily and I'm the one in charge of your story in the public eye. You'll be fine today. If you need anything just come find me." I nod, unsure if I can trust her, but at least there's one person who has bothered to introduce themselves to me.

The floor opens up to a busy office space with several other people surrounded by their own small army of managers. I lock eyes with one of them. He looks like a giant and is covered from head to toe in what looks like tiny robots, crawling all over him. Emily whispers to me as we enter a smaller empty office together, the rest of the team breaking off and dispersing. "His alias is Spindel. He doesn't go anywhere without his spider like robots." She motions me to sit at the desk, standing behind me clutching her small folder to her chest.  
"Who knows who you'll be partnered up with today! Isn't it exciting?" I gulp, staring down at my lap where I'm carefully holding my tripwire set. (I don't even know if these proto types are good enough?)  
"Are those your tripwires?!" Emily says excitedly, dropping her professional demeanor all together as she leans over my shoulder. I lean forward, looking back at her confused. She backs off apologising.  
"Sorry. I'm just excited to work with you. I asked to be your assistant specifically." The words slip from my mouth before I can filter them.  
"To get close to Mirage I assume." She looks hurt by my words. I try to back pedal, realising what I just said out loud. "I-I'm sorry!" She shakes her head.  
"It's fine. Believe it or not I just like you." We stay locked in an awkward silence for a minute before an official enters the room, placing down his laptop case in front of us, immediately setting up. He breaks the silence, introducing himself. 

"Ah, good morning. My name is Lance and I'm in charge of your scanning appointment. We'll just note down your gadgets here first and then we'll head over to the scanning pods." He flips open his laptop, tapping away.  
"Just a few questions, Trip, is it?" I nod, placing my tripwires on the table in front of me.  
"Ah excellent. I assume these are the first prototypes? I heard Elliott Witt's mother is the one in charge of forging you the finished traps?" He gingerly grasps one of the discs, flipping it over.  
"How exactly does it work?" We spend the next fifteen minutes discussing the details of my abilities as he logs them for the coding crew. Emily stays oddly quiet. (I think I really hurt her feelings.)

When we finally pack up and exit the room, the excitement in the main building is still bustling. We head out into the lot towards the scanning offices. I turn to Emily as we walk.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across so angry. Since I've met the legends my life has been treated like Elliotts ornament. Sometimes I wonder if he's only with me because of the games." Her eyes widen. "Wait, you two are official?" I stare at her shocked, tripping over my own feet but managing to keep myself walking.  
"You didn't know?" She shakes her head, a sad look sprawled across her face. "Whats wrong? Emily?" I place my hand on her arm, but she pulls away. "Nothing! Nothing. I just can't believe I wasn't notified. I'll make a note." 

(I wonder if this morning was the first mention of Elliott and I being together?)


	24. Fashion Statement.

I feel like a pin cushion. The men and women that dash around the room, handing me coats and accessories don't seem to realise how uncomfortable I am. Either that or they don't care. Emily sits in the corner, writing away on her notepad. Every now and then she looks up at me with a distracted smile. As i'm handed the fiftieth change of clothes of the afternoon I've finally had enough.

"Stop." I say firmly. The whole room stops bustling and every single pair of eyes is on me. I calmly place the change of clothes on the chair behind me, walking over to Emily.  
"Could I use a piece of paper and a pen?" I sit next to her as she passes me the paper and pen along with a small clipboard. I begin sketching out what I think would work. A simple set of baggy black jeans with a black tank top. A utility belt with slots for each of my gadgets and a medium length thick navy coat without a hood. The stylists gather around to watch me sketch. Emily nods.  
"Yes. Something simple would work best." She puts her pad down and takes the paper from me before I can finish the drawing, leading the designers towards the racks. I watch them go, thankful the swarm is off me for a while. 

Out of curiosity I pick up Emily's notepad and start reading. She seems to be planning to make me a sort of rogue, edgy loner type of legend. I smile to myself. (Really the opposite of who I am...) I glance down at the corner of the page noticing a set of doodles hidden behind the current page. I flip over to see a bunch of hearts with my name sprawled all over the space. I quickly flip back, looking up to see if she noticed me. 

She's busy with the designers still, shifting through racks. I open the page again, trying to make sense of why she would write what she has.  
'Mr X'vear.' My last name is written in a pretty handwriting. 'Mrs X'vear.' (Does... Emily have a crush on me?) I go back to the first page, reading her description of me. 'Strong silent type, most likely with an angry streak when pressure is applied. Works well alone. Struggles to comply with others.' (That isn't even remotely like me.) Suddenly the pad gets snatched out from my hands. I look up angrily.  
"I was reading that!" Emily stands over me, a horrified look on her face. "Emily! Sorry. I was just reading what you wanted to do with my public image.. I don't think-" She interrupts me, practically shoving an outfit into my hands.  
"It's just a concept. If you don't like it i'll try a different one." I get up, walking towards the changing rooms.  
"No, I like it. B-but I'm nothing like that in person." I'm trying to keep my face from flushing over. (How do I tell her that I'm gay..?) My mind is wracked with what I should and shouldn't do. I slip into the outfit with ease and check myself in the changing room mirror. I guess they decided to stick to the black baggy jeans, but the shirt has been changed out with a baggy white T-shirt. I slip the black and white coat over my shoulders. A note slips out onto the floor. It's from Emily.

'Try lace up the front with your wire.' 

I zip up the under layer. It's heavy, comfortable, and hugs my body without giving away my chest. The second layer is purely for show. It looks like it has to be laced up like the note mentioned. (Weird?) I take out one of my tripwire discs and rip out the black wire, starting to lace up the front with ease and pulling it tight. I look over the outfit in the mirror, nodding in agreement.  
"I like it." I say out loud as I open the door, heading out to show the design team. One of the older designers clicks their fingers, approaching me. She runs her hands over my sides.  
"Near perfect fit, darling! You look outstanding. Nice touch." She places her finger on my wire, strumming it.  
"Alright, take it off and we'll get it fitted to you." I shake my head, starting to undo the laces. "I want it baggy." She stares up at me confused before agreeing.  
"Bold choice. But do let me take in the pants at the heel." 

(I guess that's that?)


	25. Coming Last.

By the end of the training session I've managed to do the worst over all in all of the statistics of the entire group. Over thirty new legends have been screened today and the statistics are up on the board for everyone to see and record. I try to hide my shame by sitting in a corner away from everyone else. I look up to see Spindel standing over me with an intimidating stare. He's a ginger giant, at seven foot two he towers over everyone in the room. Not to mention his massive beard. Without a word he sits next to me on the only available seat, placing a hand on my back. I feel several of his tiny robots run over my shoulders and I can't help but shiver in fear. His voice bellows from his chest for the first time in the whole day.

"Last doesn't mean worst." I glance up at the board, seeing him placed near the top. Another legend named Fickle sits above him with an accuracy score of ninety seven percent. I shake my head at my accuracy rating of thirty six percent, noticing one of his robots scuttle down onto my hand. Spindel holds his hand out to mine gently. I tilt my hand over, allowing his bot to move back onto him. (Gentle giant huh? Reminds me of Makoa a bit.)  
"How old are you, Tripwire?" He questions me as one of the last legends comes out of the screening pod with a wide grin, high fiving another legend.  
"Twenty six." He nods, responding in his thick icelandic accent. "I am forty three in four days. You have much time to improve." He stands up after being gestured over to the warm down room by his managers.  
"Nice to meet you. Hope to see you again in the ring." I watch him go, leaning back in my chair with a slight sense of relief. I glance over at the team board, watching the time tick away. Only a minute or two until I see my first potential team. (I hope statistics don't matter as much as they seem to.) I look around for Emily. She's nowhere to be found. I notice Lance talking to a group of legends by the water cooler and decide to ask him some questions.

I cross the room, dodging a few legends who dart around excitedly. I look over to the snack table to see several legends chatting away, pointing towards me and laughing. My eyes instinctively roll into the back of my head before I feel my phone in my pocket vibrate. I ignore it for now, tapping on Lance's shoulder to grab his attention. He turns to me as the legends around him disperse.  
"Ah, Trip. How did it go?" I sigh, leaning on the wall next to the cooler, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.  
"Poorly. I'm at the bottom of every stat..." He cringes, handing me a biscuit.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Someone has to come last. You'll do great in the team section." My phone vibrates again. (Is someone texting me?) I go to pull out my phone but I'm stopped by Lance who points to the team board. "You've been matched!" I squint in an attempt to read the tiny writing. I'm matched with the top legend Fickle and a middle stat legend called Blackout. Lance pats my back, pointing at what I would assume is my two teammates who are staring at me almost angrily. "Oh boy..." I mutter, approaching them without Lance with me.

The male legend approaches me with his hand out. I take it, shaking it firmly. He smiles, introducing himself. "I'm Blackout. I focus on disabling enemies map and communications." I smile back nervously, trying to ignore my hands that become increasingly sweaty. Fickle nods at me with a deadpan expression.  
"I'm Fickle. My barbs damage and steal the health and shields of their targets." She shakes my hand, pulling me into a weird one armed hug. She whispers in my ear. "Don't get in my way."  
My whole body stiffens as she releases me. Blackout taps on my belt, causing me to swing around in fear. He holds his hands up, trying to give me space. I let out a sigh as he explains. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to see your tripwires." I pull out my small set, turning over each of the nodes to show him how they work. When I pull out my phone to show them how they activate, I notice a set of texts from Elliott and try to quickly swipe them away. Too late.  
"Elliott? Like Mirage Elliott?" I glance around the room, seeing other groups look towards us. I shake my head hurriedly. "No, no of course not." Blackout raises an eyebrow, prying further. "I heard you two arrived here together today." I back up to the wall, looking over at Fickle who seems to be uninterested while she counts her barbs. She comments.  
"They did. Most likely because Tripwire has been staying at the sky lounge for the past two weeks. Easier to get them both here." My eyes widen. (Is Fickle the owner of the drone?)


	26. Exhaustion.

Yet again every set of eyes in the room rest on me. I stuff my tripwires into their respective pockets, heading towards the bathroom rapidly, ignoring anyone who tries to talk to me. After storming into the mens room, I enter the furthest stall in the back, locking the door behind me. I pull out my phone, opening up the texts from Elliott.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, saw your statistics. How ya holding up?'

'Helloooohhh? I get it. You're probably busy. How do I add those tiny pictures? What do you mean voice activated?'

':). I figured it out! You'll be fine by the way. You're smart. Smarter than me at least. Just focus on kicking some legend butt!' 

'Want me to pick up anything from the snack bar for the ride home? They have pork chops! :P'

\----------------------------------------------------------

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling to myself. (Man, this guy really is clueless.) I reply, trying not to come across angry. 'You really had me trying to hide my phone. You know all of these people here look up to legends like you? They've figured out that we came here together so try not to text me. I'll see you soon :). Also no thanks. I'm far too nervous to eat rn and will most likely be worse by the time this is over.'  
I lean back on the toilet, hearing the door to the bathroom open and close. (Pleaseeee leave me alone...) My phone goes off again.  
'Rn? What? Oh right, sorry. No texting. Right, right. I'm going to grab you some anyway. Good luck in the team screening! :)' 

The intercom buzzes. "All of the selected teams please line up for the first round of practice." I let out an exasperated sigh. (Ok. We can do this.) I head out into the group. Everyone is too busy lining up to notice me join back up with my squad. We head into the pod together.  
The next two hours are hell. I struggle to keep up with my squad mates as they take out squad after squad. Despite this, my tripwire placement manages to secure multiple kills for Fickle, and my terrible personal placement manages to soak up a lot of damage for Blackout, who with my help, manages to disable almost every squads communications. By the end of the several matches we only won one game and I managed to be a burden the entire time.  
We finally exit the pod at around six o'clock. Blackout is still ecstatic and filled with energy, trying to cheer me up. All I can think of is how sore my eyes are from the projections. (How does Elliott do this every day?) Fickle grabs my shoulder, spinning me around. I pull my arm up to defend myself but she slowly pushes it down.  
"Good work today. We won't be in a team again, but I would hate to come against you both." Her words come across a little condescending. Blackout's smile fades into a bitter disposition. He goes to fire back before being interrupted by Emily who carefully steps between them to get to me.  
"Trip! You did great. You've already landed a sponsor!" She pulls me away excitedly. I feel myself start to fade a little. (Maybe I am hungry?)  
"I've gone ahead and schedule you an appointment to meet the team on Monday next week, just after the fan meet and greet." She rattles on, filled with energy. I start to text Elliott when a text from him pops up.  
'Hey! I know you said no texts but I saw how well your team did. Congrats. Heard about the sponsor too. I saved you a pork chop as a cele-... sella.. I'll give it to you soon. :)' I smile uncontrollably. Suddenly I feel like the world has turned upside down. My whole body collapses under its own weight and I crash on the concrete as we exit the building, scraping both of my arms on impact. 

I'm greeted by a familiar darkness as I feel myself slip away. (Elliott...)


	27. Addiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the perspective of Octane (Octavio Silva) on Psamathe in the third person.

============================================================================

Yet again, in the wee hours of the morning, Octavio finds himself waking up with his arms wrapped around Ajay. He lays still, trying not to wake her as his morning shakes take a hold of him. Slowly but surely he creeps his way out of the bed, grabbing his phone on the way to the bathroom as quietly as his metal legs will let him. Taking a glance in the mirror, it's clear the bags under his eyes had begun to sink in deep. At least here on Psamathe, with Ajay, he could finally get some sleep, if any at all. He grabs his cap and mask from the bench top, pulling them over his head wearily. A soft voice startles him.

"Whatcha doin' up at this hour?" Ajay stands in the doorway sleepily. Octavio sighs, taking the mask off shakily.  
"Can't sleep, chica." He pulls himself up onto the bench, ruffling his dark brown hair angrily. He's been like this for days. Only ever sleeping hours or even minutes at a time, only to wake to withdrawals, aches, and shakes. Ajay nods, taking out a kit from the top drawer, holding Octanes arm softly. He squirms under her touch, trying to resist the pain any touch causes.  
"Hold still will ya?" He lets out a grunt, holding back his anger.  
"Why?" He nearly spits at her. She ignores him, taking out a small syringe filled with a clear green liquid.  
"Che, why do you bother?" His voice breaks under the strain behind it. Ajay places the needle to his arm, injecting him slowly and methodically. After it's done, and the shakes begin to die down, she responds.  
"Because I love ya." He jumps off of the counter, running on the spot for a few seconds. He stops himself only to pull his hood over his hair, stuffing it well into the back. Ajay stops him as he tries to pull up the face mask, kissing his lips softly. His whole body tenses up as he almost bounces on the spot. Ajay is the only person in the galaxy that manages to make Octavio smile. He shakes his head, jogging past her and out into the Psamathe sky lounge where Makoa is already up and getting ready to train.

"Woah, big guy! Don't normally see you up this early?" Makoa sits perfectly still, leaning back into the couch with a green face mask on and cucumbers over his eyes. He mutters through it.  
"Ah, been up for about an hour." He lifts one of the cucumbers, eating it right off his face. Octavio laughs, heading past him to the gym room. He flicks on the lights and gets started on the treadmill.

A few hours pass before a few of the other legends of the building join the gym, but they're gone as quickly as they came. Before long Octane is alone again. Something about today just wont sit right with him. He stops the treadmill, standing on both sides of the belt, checking his phone. As he unlocks it a message from Elliott pops up.

'Hey dude, hope you're all doing well. Got some bad news. Trip passed out today after the screening. Could you let Che know?'

He scoffs angrily. After the outburst that happened a few weeks ago this is the first text Octavio had received from his so called best friend. Despite his bitterness, a sudden realisation of Trip's well being washes over him. He makes his way to the exit of the gym, his eyes glued to his phone as he types out a reply. Suddenly he bumps into someone, causing them to back up slightly. He looks up to see Ajay holding a plate of biscuits.  
"Ah, sorry Che. Elliott just text me. Says Trip passed out earlier." Ajay picks up the only cookie that fell, handing it to Octane.  
"Did he say why?" Octane follows her toward the couch where Makoa is relaxed, reading what looks like a romance novel.  
"Nah. But it can't be good, right?" Ajay shakes her head sadly.  
"I'll need to head back to Solace to treat him." Ajay lays the plate down on the table, pulling out her own phone. She begins to dial her manager. Octavio rolls his eyes, sitting down on the couch. His leg bounces uncontrollably as he takes a bite from his cookie, leaning over Makoa's shoulder to read his book. Makoa looks down at him with an eyebrow raised, turning the page away from him.  
"Can't the medics there deal with him? Shouldn't be that serious." Octavio stands up, pacing around Ajay as she holds her finger up, shushing him angrily. He interrupts again, increasingly frustrated.  
"We had no word from them, then suddenly Trip is sick? I call bullshit." He reaches for her phone, but is swiftly deflected by Ajay who slaps his hand away before yelling at him.  
"Trip is our friend!" Octavio backs off, shocked and hurt. Ajay shakes her head wearily as the phone finally picks up. "Hi, yea this is Che. I'm going to need a flight back to Solace-" Makoa watches as Octane storms away to his room.

His door slams and he leaps over onto his bed with a thud. He pulls out his phone, feeling his legs almost vibrate anxiously. Typing out a reply he finds himself choking back on tears that he doesn't quite understand.  
'Will do.' These are the only words he manages to squeeze out. Within a few seconds a picture comes through of Trip wrapped up in a blanket, unconscious. He feels the tears pave their way down his temples and onto the pillow beneath him. He rolls onto his side, hitting the call button on Elliotts name.

"Hey man, how've you been?"


	28. Dysphoric Grave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Dysphoria, breast damage, dangers of binding, suicide. 
> 
> If you can't handle these sorts of topics, do not read this chapter. It goes pretty in depth into Tripwire (Kane X'vear)'s fears and issues with being a trans man with a larger chest. Talks of suicidal feelings and graphic damage to the human body have been depicted. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Thanks for the support :),  
FeelEmotional.
> 
> ===========================================================================

"What do you mean you can't come back?"  
"All flights to Solace are postponed until further notice. I can't get back to Solace to help him right now."  
"Ah.. Any reason why the flights aren't being run?"

My senses start to return to me, this time in the form of sound. Elliotts voice comes across distressed as I begin to notice Ajays voice responding to him periodically. My whole body feels weak and sore, but the tips of my fingers are numb. It suddenly hits me that I'm still wearing my binder. My eyes open fully as I desperately try to get words to form from my lips. Luckily Elliott notices me struggling and wraps up the conversation swiftly.

"He's awake. I'll call you later. Thanks again Che." he kneels at the edge of the bed, softly brushing my hair back from my face.  
"Hey, how ya feelin'?" I force myself onto my back, managing to get a single word out. "Binder.." I place my hand on my chest.  
"Wait, you wore that yesterday? During the screening?" He stands up, unsure of how to approach me. I look up at him knowingly. His whole face turns a bright shade of red.  
"Right, uh, it needs to come off." I nod weakly, trying to pull myself up to a sitting position. He supports me, leaning my back against the headboard of his bed. My binder is a full torso one, meaning it reaches down to my thighs. Taking this thing off without help is going to be impossible. With the remainder of my strength I lift my shirt to reveal the skin coloured binder. Elliott carefully straddles me, grabbing both sides of the binder from under my underwear. I can barely breathe.  
"R-ready?" He avoids eye contact, watching my facial expressions. I mouth the words 'just do it.' and within a few seconds I feel the fabric pull against my body as it slips over my chest, releasing the pressure. I let out a cry of pain as the swelling begins. Elliott hops off me, tossing the binder across the room, holding me upright.  
"Holy shit..!" I can finally take in a normal breath. I look up at him slowly to see his face stricken with horror. He's staring right at my chest. I trace his gaze down to see the extreme bruising all over me from the collar bone down. (Fuck.. I was hoping he would never see this.. After all, that night we slept together I wore the binder the whole time.)

"Kane, is that thing causing this?!" He nearly shouts at me. The fear in his voice is pure and real. I look away, resisting his questioning.  
"Answer me." His tone turns cold. He grabs my face, forcing me to look at him.  
"You could have died last night. Hell, you could die right now. Bruises like those are more than skin deep. How long have you been suppressing your chest like this?" I try to pull away from his grip but he holds me in place.  
"You need to stop." My eyes well up. I feel a powerful anger building in my core.  
"I can't." I whimper. "This isn't a game! You have to stop or you will die!" My arm reaches up through the pain, grabbing his wrist firmly. 

"I CAN'T!" I scream, pulling his hand off of my face. Immediately his face turns from anger to pity. I've left him speechless.  
"I can't stop binding my chest, because when I do I'm one foot in the fucking grave!" The words that I struggled to gather pour from me like a waterfall, swiftly turning into a hurricane as I continue.  
"I don't expect you to get it! Any of you! I wouldn't wish this feeling on anyone. Every time I look in the mirror I want to-" I stop myself. I can't bare to look at Elliott, but on the edge of my peripheral vision, he stands motionless. I clench my eyes shut, trying to ignore the fear welling up inside of me. I curl over, gripping my hair in my hands. (I can't hide from him anymore...)

"If I stop I'll die." I feel the tears in my eyes run down my cheeks onto my bare skin. Every drop, a sea of agony as it hits my raw flesh, like hail on a tin roof.  
"If I keep binding, I know i'll die!" I feel a soft touch against my bruised back and the feeling of bare skin against my own as I'm pulled into a gentle embrace. I rest my forehead against what feels like a shoulder as I sob uncontrollably.

A few minutes pass, and as I begin to calm down I feel the low calm rumble of Elliott's voice. "Is this why you wore that thing on the night we..?" I nod slowly, wincing in pain, trying to wipe away the tears to no avail. By now my whole upper body has swollen and turned a deep purple/green, and my breathing has become shallow and short again.

"You know, I don't get it." He speaks quietly, rocking me back and forth slowly.  
"But I want to try."


	29. Recovery.

Elliott and I shower together. Mostly because I can't even lift my arms above my waist. He does his best not to hurt me as he runs his hands over my damaged back, letting the remaining soap run over my front so he doesn't touch my chest. It takes everything in me to keep myself from crying hysterically in pain, mentally and physically. The only sounds that fill the whole room are the sounds of water hitting our bodies and the tiles below. The sense of shame within me grows with every passing second. (I should have told him sooner...) 

"Elliott?" I whimper. He grunts in response.  
"I'm sorry." I feel him run his hands through my hair as I close my eyes to avoid getting the soap in my eyes.  
"What for?" his voice oozes concentration. "For not telling you sooner. I'm just really afraid of what I might do if I stop binding."  
I feel him pass by me carefully. My eyes remain clenched shut as I worriedly call out for him. "Elliott?"  
Before I know it I feel his wet lips against mine.

After a while, the sound of water runs silent. I feel Elliott pull away from me, gently leading me out of the shower. (He's so gentle?)  
"You'll need to drip dry." He helps me sit down, lightly dabbing a towel on my face. I take it from him, leaning down slowly into it.  
"Thank you. For everything." I hold the towel between my legs, looking up to see him wrapping a towel around his waist. He shrugs with a slight smile, flicking on the heater before heading out the door. 

I sit in silence, alone, for what seems like hours. All I can do is stare at my hands. (I can't even look at myself. How did I let it get this bad?)  
With a sort of anger and sheer determination, I stand and look right into the mirror at my upper body. Every time I had glanced at myself up until this point, I had avoided my chest. The damage really is overwhelming. Through the pain I lift my arm up to touch my swollen chest only to feel that it has mostly gone numb. I notice a pair of pills and cup of water that holds a note on the bench. I pick up the note and read;  
'Come find me when you're ready. - Elliott :)'

I exit the room with the towel carefully wrapped around my chest, heading down the hallway, following the sound of Elliotts angry voice.

"What the fuck does that even mean, Che?" I stop in the shadow of the hall, watching him pace around the island in the kitchen.  
"He could have died by putting that damn thing on and you just gave it back to him without telling him? What do you mean he knew what he was getting in to?!" I feel a pit start to form in my stomach as I eavesdrop.  
"I just spent the last two hours comforting him. Maybe, just maybe, you should have referred him to a specialist!"  
"Elliott, stop." He looks up to see me, his face registers so many different emotions, it's hard to pin just one. He mutters, tearing up. "I could have covered it. All of it." I lean into him, feeling his free arm wrap around me carefully as he starts to cry.

"And you really think I would have let you?" I smile softly to myself, looking up at him.  
"I have the money now. Pass me to Ajay." He pauses, contemplating my words before passing me the phone reluctantly. I watch him take a bite of one of his mother's cookies while tears run down his cheeks and can't help but smile.

"Ajay, I need to ask a favor."


	30. Oh Yeah...

The first week of recovery has been the most tedious. Every day I'm woken up early in the morning by Elliott, given my pills and breakfast, and reminded kindly that I'm not allowed to bind. The swelling has since gone down a huge amount, but the bruises seem to get worse before they get better. My skin has turned a mixture of blue and green, and is incredibly sensitive to touch. Basically I'm forced to wear a baggy t shirt all day, and some days I just wear Elliott's bathrobe, but at least I can shower by myself.  
I watch Elliott dart around the sky lounge, trying to help with everything and anything I do. When he hands me the remote I smile up at him wearily.  
"I'm not a baby. I can do everything by myself now." He frowns, sitting down next to me with a sigh.  
"Yeah, I know. Just trying to help." He looks pale. I brush my hand over his cheek before realising how close we actually are. I pull my hand away as he turns to me.  
"Don't make yourself sick. Ajay will be back soon to take care of me. Not that I need it.." I flick the tv on, trying to supress my red cheeks. Elliott's phone goes off and he's up and about again, heading up to the kitchen with a spring in his step. My phone vibrates violently, nearly falling off of the coffee table. I unlock it, reading the text.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Trip! Emily here. The brand design team have run the photoshoot images  
and we've finalised how we are going to portray your reveal at the meet and greet on  
the 8th of November. Here's the link.

http://tiny.cc/u6ajfz

Let us know what you think :). - Emily.'

\--------------------------------------------

I open the link while getting up to put my bag of chips away in the pantry, but as I do, my hand misses the bag completely, knocking most of the remaining chips on the ground and making a huge mess.  
"Bugger." I toss my phone onto the couch and head to the cleaning cupboard to grab the vacuum. When I open the door I'm greeted by a familiar sight. Laying on the bottom of the cupboard is a massive lump covered by a dusty white towel. (Oh yea. What the hell do we do with this?) I cry out for Elliott.  
"Hey babe?-" I cover my mouth, feeling my whole face turn red. I hear a distant response.  
"What? Did I hear my name?!" I sigh with relief, dropping my hands at my sides before trying to grab the bulbous mass. I drag it across the metal ground, clearly struggling. I notice Elliott approach me, lifting the mass for me. I gesture for him to put it on the coffee table.  
"I needed the vacuum, but this is far more interesting." He clunks it down, nodding towards the mess on the floor.  
"I'll get that. By the way did you call my name or something else?" I remove the towel to reveal the now well out of battery drone.  
"I called for you. Sorry were you busy?" (Smooth.)  
"Not really, just could have sworn I heard you say babe." I stiffen, unable to move.  
"Haha I'm just kidding." The vacuum cleaner whirs away behind me while I try to keep my mind off of my mistake. (He knows...)

I glance up at him as he almost dances around with the vacuum. I try not to laugh, going back to examining the drone. On the side I see a strange green symbol. It looks like a hooded person in a weird way. Just below the symbol is an openable panel. I carefully pry it open to see what looks like a charge port. (Hmm.. Maybe Natalie could help with this?) I spin around to grab my phone, slamming into Elliott, screaming in pain. We tumble down onto the couch with a thud.  
"Are you alright?!" I pry myself up off of him, feeling the pain sink into every joint.  
"Yeah, fine." I hold back the pain.  
"Need this?" He hands me my phone. I look up at him questioningly. "How did you-" He interrupts me with a cheeky grin.  
"Spun around quickly, not paying attention, dying to be near me. You know..." I stare at him with a bewildered expression, my phone barely within the grasp of my fingers.  
"Natalie can figure out what that thing was doing and why." He gets up, carrying the vacuum back to the cupboard. "Oh yeah, looking good in the photoshoot by the way."


	31. Sensory Overload.

"Perfect! So from here, I'll take the reactor, and jump start it using this toaster!" Natalie stands over our kitchen sink, wires sprawled throughout the table top. Elliott and I stare at each other with confusion, concern and over all interest.  
"Sure, why not!" Elliott grins as he pulls his goggles over his eyes, leaning on the table, holding the drone in his bare arms. As she connects the wires, sparks start flying. I divert my attention to his mother, handing her a cup of tea and taking my seat next to her.

"So, your surgery is booked for next year. How exciting." She smiles warmly, gently blowing on the hot tea before sipping it like nothing is happening behind me. I do my best to ignore the mad scientists as I explain.  
"Yeah, but in a few days there's the meet and greet for new legends. I'm a bit worried since you know... I can't bind." She scoffs, placing her cup down swiftly, reaching over toward a small hovering chest. I watch as her eye is scanned to open the locking mechanisms. (Whoa. High security.) She pulls what looks like a folded piece of cloth from the chest. It unfolds, filling the space it's given like something straight out of the bag of Mary Poppins. "Would you be a sweet heart and get your coat for me dear?"  
She struggles to hold the thing together as I make my way carefully over the cluster fuck of cords sprawled down the stair case and into the lounge room. I carefully pick up the coat from the couch, running my hands over the soft leather exterior. (This is probably the most expensive thing I own.)

When I turn back I see Elliott standing on the stair case, desperately trying to keep the drone under control. His hair is sticking up all over the place and he has several burn marks on his forearms. Natalie is trying to throw a rope over the wings of the drone as it's eye desperately darts around in an attempt to see. They have it covered by a black piece of paper. (I guess that works?)  
"Why didn't y'all tie it down before jump starting it?" I carefully walk past, taking a look at Elliott's arms. Before I can comment further I hear Elliott's mother scream followed by crashing. I rush up the stairs, charging through the pain in a panic to get to her, but when I do all I see is the cloth from before spread out over the entire table. Her tea is spilled all over the ground next to the pieces of shattered cup. She laughs softly, dabbing the stain on her shirt with a cloth.  
"I'm so sorry, Kane!" In relief I place my coat down on a nearby chair and get to work cleaning up.  
"Ma! Are you okay?!" Elliott shouts from the lounge room. I finally get off of the floor with the pieces of cup in hand to see the drone hitting the ceiling despite having ropes pulling it down. Natalie rushes up to us from the stairs to check on Mrs Witt.  
"Are you alright?" She helps her with the cloth while I rinse my hands. 

The drone comes flying into the kitchen, knocking over several containers, and causing general mayhem. I feel my eyelid twitch uncontrollably as the yelling continues throughout the sky lounge. (Shut up...) Elliott pushes past me, chasing the drone and catching it before it flies out the door. I hear Natalie calling for my help but I'm frozen in place, leaning over the sink. (Sensory overload...)  
"Kane, could you-" my fists ball tightly. I glance over at my ultimate prototype. "-and while you're at it-" (Just shut up..!) I hone in my hearing to the sound of the drone, and just as it get's close enough I dash over to the prototype, flinging it directly at the source of the sound. The motion sensors activate, wrapping the razor sharp wires around the drone and magnetizing to the ground. Everyone in the room stops, staring at me as I dry heave into the sink. I feel my insides turn with stress.

"Kane!" Elliott runs over to me, running his hand over my back. We stand in silence as I relax my body. The drone violently wriggles in the web, but the more it moves the more the wires tighten. I stare at the process with a strange desire to see it die.  
"That... Was... AMAZING!" Natalie bounds over to me excitedly, letting go of the fabric. Luckily they had slipped it under the coat already so all Elliott's mother has to do is zip up the under coat. I hear Elliott's calm voice pierce the veil of my anxiety.

"Are you okay?" I look up at him over my shoulder with a light nod. Natalie is busy fiddling with the drone, while Mrs Witt approaches us holding a much more puffed out coat. (And it's only lunch time...)


	32. Identification.

I slip the coat over my shoulders carefully. Elliott and Natalie watch as Mrs Witt adjusts the coat appropriately.  
"Alright. Simply put, this insert should hold the front of the coat out ever so slightly, like so." She steps back, showing the others who nod with surprise and impressed frowns. I awkwardly hold my arms out, throwing them questioning looks.  
"What does it look like?" Elliott is the first to answer.  
"It looks like you're wearing my hustling jacket." Natalie suppresses her laugh. "What? He looks good!"  
Natalie takes the mirror from one of Mrs Witts robots, holding it up for me to see. I try not to laugh with her as Mrs Witt and Elliott look at each other confused. "I really do look chunky!" I turn to the side. (At least you can't see my chest.)  
"Like a barrel!" I kneel down in the pose from the photoshoot. To my surprise, I actually have a lot of movement.

"Hey, this is great! Thank you Mrs Witt!" I get up, sending her a excited grin. She smiles back.  
"Call me mom." I feel my cheeks blush at those words as Elliott helps me out of the jacket. (I could have sworn he just smiled down at me?)

"I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but what do you want to do with the drone?" I turn to face Natalie who sits on the ground next to the drone. She plucks one of my wires, cutting her glove on it. "Oh!" Luckily it doesn't seem to reach her skin. I sit down next to her, starting to peel the black paper off of the eye. She stops me, urging me not to continue.  
"Wait! What if-" I place my hand over hers, looking her in the eye.  
"Whoever this belongs to needs to see my face. That's all that the drone has tried to do since we captured it." She lets me go, a worried expression plaguing her normally soft face. Elliott helps her up, making sure none of them are in view as I peel the paper off. The eye immediately locks onto my face, blinding me with the green scanner. It finishes rather quickly, seemingly shutting down after the scan is completed. I look up at the others, confused and waiting for any suggestions. Elliott shrugs, grabbing the towel it was originally wrapped in. Just as he is about to toss it over it again, the kitchen TV turns on by itself, flashing through a multitude of code. 

I get up, trying to flick through channels but the remote doesn't affect it at all. Finally it rests on a strange icon. Natalie nearly jumps up in fear as she blurts out:  
"That's it! That is the symbol printed on the drone!"  
"What?" Elliott is wrapped up in his mother's arms, biting his nails in anticipation. A booming voice plays through every speaker in the sky lounge.

"Kane X'vear."  
"Yes?" I confidently say. The voice replies ominously.  
"Let the drone go." I chuckle to myself, shaking my head.  
"I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that." The voice stays silent before coming back through, this time without the filter. It comes across amused more than anything.

"Did you just quote 2001: A Space Odyssey?"


	33. His terms.

Now simply put, I had no idea what to expect. But this certainly wasn't it. We sit around the kitchen island staring at the image of our harasser. He calmly explains a lot of unknown information all at once, nearly driving my mind to insanity as I desperately try to process the idea of more legends going missing.

"Wait, wait, wait... So you're the one who leaked all of the information on the missing legends at the beginning of this year?" Elliott questions, clearly taken aback.  
"Yes. It had to be done. Several new legends have gone MIA since then. I released their information in hopes someone, somewhere would find them." His cold tone doesn't sit well with me. (Why would he want to find them?)  
"But now, because of that information, Trojan is dead. Our friends can't come back here to Solace because of your attempt to find us, and you expect us to trust you?" I spit the words out as coldly as I can. The pause between all of us lasts far too long. I refuse to look away from his gaze. (I can't read him.) Elliott leans on my shoulder, slipping off as he remarks.  
"Y-Yeah, what he said." Finally he looks away first. I scoff. "I think you have no idea what you're doing. I think you're looking for answers in me because you have none. Who are you?" I cut to the chase. I feel the tension in the room build with every breath.  
"I don't have to answer to you." I raise an eyebrow, grabbing his drone roughly and slamming it down on the bench, sending a harsh long crack right up the side. He immediately drops the cold act, clearly distraught at the lengths i'm willing to go.  
"Alright! Alright... Crypto. I came looking for you and you alone." I let the drone go, watching it struggle to fly out of reach before Elliott grabs it carefully, holding it to his chest while his mother treats his burns.  
"Crypto, whether you intended it or not, someone died because of your actions. Now you say you need me. I don't need you." He leans back in his chair, letting out a begrudging sigh. "What do we get out of this?" I press further.  
"Meet with me. Alone." He boldly demands. Elliott pipes up angrily.

"Wait a damn second. He's not going anywhere near you!" I hold my hand out to silence him. He takes my hand awkwardly whispering. "Right?" I shake my head, staring Crypto down with my response.  
"Name a time and place." I feel Elliott tug on my arm as he leans over, turning off the call.  
"Elliott?! What the hell?!" I slap his hand away as he desperately tries to explain.

"You said it yourself. Legends are missing, Trojan is dead. So why the HELL would you agree to meet with this guy?" I pause, my face softening as I think it over. (He's right. Other than a gut feeling, how do I know I can trust him?)  
"We need to know his intentions." Natalie states. I run my hand through my hair, thinking it over, when suddenly my phone lights up. Under the unknown number is a text. 'Your old flat, with my drone, half an hour. Alone.'  
When I go to open my phone, the text is gone. (This guy really is extra.) I stand up, throwing my coat over my shoulders and taking the drone from Elliott. Elliott's mother stops me with a gentle hand.  
"At least take this." She hands me the reset prototype of my ultimate ability and what looks like a lunch box. I look at her confused.  
"You haven't eaten yet. Can't solve a mystery on an empty stomach." She smiles weakly. I smile back, thanking her whole heartily.  
"Thanks mom. I'll come back as soon as possible." Elliott dashes in front of me, walking backwards as he tries to convince me not to go.  
"Come on, this is crazy! At least take me with you!" I focus on looking past him as his anger begins to rise.  
"Are you seriously ignoring me right now?!" I hop into the elevator, finally matching his gaze.  
"I'll come home safe. I'll make sure of it." Before the elevator closes he pulls me into a hug, stroking my hair softly.  
"You better." He hands me my phone, kissing my hand as he backs out into the sky lounge. The doors sweep closed, leaving me alone again.

(At least I hope so.)


	34. Desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Just wanted to thank everyone for the 10 kudos and nearly 300 hits! It really means a lot to me :). At first I really didn't think anyone would want to read this ^-^'', but here we are! Anyway, enough sappy shit from me. Enjoy.))
> 
> ===========================================================================

The walk to my old flat is nostalgic to say the least. As the sun begins to set on one of the most chaotic days of my life, I wonder if i'll make it back home alive. I find myself on edge with every turn. Sweeping down alleyways I used to know so well, all the while avoiding talking to anyone, as if human beings are the plague. (I'm starting to think maybe Elliott was right. I have a sinking feeling that this is a bad idea.)

After a few minutes, I come to a stop just down the street from the old building. (Is that..?) I notice a hooded figure sneaking up the stairs towards my old flat. Once they leave my sight I make my way to the stair case, flipping my ultimate in my pocket, struggling to hold the drone in the other arm. (I really hope I don't have to use this.) I peak around the corner to see the figure swiping a blank card. The door immediately opens. (That has to be Crypto right?) I take a step forward, tossing the drone up at the figure who swings around in surprise, pointing a gun right at me. His hood falls back to reveal the familiar face. (Thank god.) He lowers the gun, glaring at me as he activates the drone. It flies past him and into the abandoned flat. I follow him in, making sure the door closes behind us. He leans against the wall, presses a few buttons on what looks like a tablet, and the entire flat goes into lock down. All of the bullet proof windows turn to full opacity and all of the doors seal shut, leaving us in pitch black darkness. The only light shines directly from his drone which stays low to the ground between us. He's the first to talk.

"You came alone. I didn't expect you to be that stupid." I stand my ground, still gripping my ultimate in my pocket.  
"That's what we agree'd on after all." I watch him look away, almost completely relaxed in my presence. (This is weirding me out...)  
"I wanted to meet with you here to discuss what exactly I want from you, and what I will provide in return." He brings up a hologram between us from the drone that flashes between lower tier legends. Each of their names are covered by text that either says 'MIA', 'LOCATED' or 'DECEASED'. After a few unfamiliar faces, it rests on Trojan. I glare through the hologram at Crypto who seems to be reading my reactions.

"I understand that you didn't know Trojan personally-" I scoff, interrupting him.  
"I didn't need to. I'm on his level, so I'm next. Right?" He seemingly ignores me, continuing what he has to say.  
"I knew him. I talked to him the day he died." I stop dead in my tracks. (What..?) I can't keep eye contact, feeling the guilt set in. How could we not have asked?  
"The paparazzi reported his death to be by a rogue fan, but that is a lie. I can't say for sure who was behind his murder, but this wasn't an isolated incident." I look back at the hologram as it switches to a panel view, showing small ID cards of all of the missing and deceased legends in one list. Crypto moves Trojan over by the other four deceased legends.  
"Trojan's death was the first highly reported up and coming legend passing. Only because he had a cult following of just under one hundred thousand followers. I believe his assassination was a mistake, and they were in fact after you." He brings up my ID card. The image shown is from the photo shoot I did just days ago. My blood runs cold. Crypto lowers the projection, staring at me with a deadpan face.  
"Now that they have your scan, and they know your capabilities, they will come for you." I feel the lump in my throat as I fight to get the words out. "Why me?" I manage.

"Your father." I feel the pit in my stomach hit the bottom.  
"What do you mean?" He shakes his head, angrily replying.  
"Why do you play as dumb as your boyfriend? Your father is a part of-"

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

I spin around to face the sound, backing up into Crypto who uses my shoulder as a rest for his drawn pistol. "You need to get out of here. Get back to the sky lounge." I fumble in my pockets to find my phone, pulling it out.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

"What are you doing?! Go!" I begin calling Elliott. "That idiot? He wouldn't know how to save you if he was given the instruction- Wait.." The phone picks up. Within seconds I hear Elliott's voice.  
"On our way. Meet us half way." I hang up, grabbing Crypto by the arm violently as the banging becomes sounds of fire and flame. (They're making it through the door.) He has no time to resist as I push the light of the drone down to the basement level.

I let Crypto go so I can start shifting the boiler that covers the emergency exit. He covers the stairs, turning his drone light off.  
"It won't take them long to find us." I shove the boiler over, causing it to crack on the hard metal floor. Hot water floods the room slowly as I bash open the hatch with my shoulder. The crash and clang of the metal door falling to pieces sends me into panic mode. With every hit against the hatch I feel my ribs collapse more and more. My breathing must be getting heavier since Crypto turns back to me with concern, but before he can question, the hatch flies open to reveal the outside darkness. I force myself up out of the gap, extending my hand to Crypto who follows suit. As we make our escape down the darkest corners of the alley way, he taps the button on the watch on his wrist. I glance back to see a large electrical field expanding from my old basement. 

He shoves my shoulder, making me run forward. "Don't look back."


	35. Wherefore Art Thou?

We hit the center of town which is when we decide to stop for a moment to catch our breath. Crypto pulls me out of the street light into the darkness, checking back around the corner we just turned as the town bustles with evening life.

"We- ah... We shouldn't lead them here!" I wheeze. I hold my ribs in agony as the adrenaline starts to wear off. He tries to drag me into the crowd of innocence but I resist, ending up falling back onto my ass while my phone tumbles out of my pocket, smashing the screen.

"Get the fuck up! Do you want to die?" He spits through his teeth as I fumble to grab my phone from the cold concrete. I text Elliott telling him where we are, trying to force myself up. Crypto grabs my upper arm roughly, tugging me to my feet. We push through the crowd who seems to be gathered for what looks like a play happening in the square up ahead. A vast array of props and settings, covered in Christmas lights form a beautiful display. I read the banner through my blurred vision, trying not to cough too much through the fog machine smoke.

'Romeo and Juliet.'

I look behind us as we start to cross a bridge over a makeshift river that I can only assume was made for the play. I see the crowd being pushed violently out of the way as the screaming begins. Weirdly enough, an almost ancient song blasts through the radio. (Is that..? The Sharpest Lives?) The lights blur into the sounds of hundreds of human voices shrieking in fear. I feel faint as I trip, falling to my knees as the crowd disperses around us in a panic. Crypto stops beside me, pulling his pistol out as he slowly backs away from me. I fall onto my hip, forcing myself to turn to face my killers.

As the pair of stalkers get closer he begins shooting. Sparks fly as the bullets collide with what should have been their skulls, and as they come into view, the rainbow lights reveal the pair to be robots. I weakly pull my ultimate from my pocket, tossing it just in front of me as I collapse fully, laying down on the ground as my vision starts to go black.

"Kane!" A voice wakes me in and out of unconsciousness. (I taste blood..?)

ssSHINK, Whirrrrzt- 

The continuous sound of plastic and metal tearing into each other fills my ears (It worked!). I desperately try to crawl on my hands and knees away from the sound, my vision fading in and out with the extreme pain from my collapsed rib cage. I manage to see Crypto run away, abandoning me in favor of his own safety. (I can't blame him... This is it.) I pull my body off the edge bridge and into the water below in an attempt to hide before they get through to me. 

As I sink rapidly, the last image I see before black out is the light hitting the water, dancing beautifully as a figure reaches down to grab me. 

In the darkness I feel weightless. (Am I dead..?)  
I try to focus on the pain in my body, managing to feel something around my back. Through sheer frustration alone I manage to force my eyes to open enough to see my captor. Elliott looks down at me as he runs, screaming in distress. "NATALIE! NOW!" I feel my body jolt, sending a half numb pain up my side as he kicks at a glass door in front of us. I hear Natalie's fences activate. The tips of my fingers tingle with the electricity in the air.  
"Hold on... Don't close your eyes!" He kicks the door again, shattering the glass, causing it to rain over us both. I hear multiple foot steps approach as we enter the building.  
"Where's... Crypto?" I mutter, uncontrollably coughing up into the air. Elliott looks away as he gets sprayed with what looks like my blood. 

"HELP ME!" He shouts forward.  
I get pulled from his arms and I'm forced to watch as several guards rush past him to the doors, firing into the distance in almost slow motion. Elliott stares at me for a few seconds before turning to help. The world seems to speed up as our eyes lose each other. He tares his Wingman from his holster, firing wildly into the blurred, dark, outside world.

"Stay with us Trip!" A stranger places me on a flat surface, trying to tend to my wounds. I feel the need to vomit, leaning over the edge of the stretcher that sits on top of the reception desk as the putrid hot liquid pours out of my mouth onto the marble floors. I can barely make out the shape of my own mess, but even I can tell that there's blood in there. I roll onto my back, staring at the ceiling as I let myself pass into the darkness willingly.

(It were a grief, so brief, to part with thee... Farewell.)


	36. Emergency Flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter from the perspective of Ajay Che in the third person.

"Are ya ready ta go yet?!" Ajay stands in the entrance to the shuttle as the engines whir to life. Octavio rummages through his luggage, struggling to keep everything from bursting out.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just... gotta pack the gift for Trip!" Gibraltar grabs him by the collar, dragging him onto the ship while an assistant follows closely behind, tossing the remaining belongings onto the shutter doors before they close.  
Ajay clips herself into the seat next to Octane, watching Gibraltar lock down the last of the luggage. She scrolls through her phone, reading the distressed messages from Elliott just hours ago.

‐---------------------------------------  
MONDAY 23 NOV:

ELLIOTT:  
3:47 AM: Che, all of you need to find a way back to Solace ASAP. Kane is fucked up.

AJAY:  
3:49 AM: What? What happened?

ELLIOTT:  
3:51 AM: I'm not sure, he hasn't woken up since we got him back to the sky lounge paramedics.

AJAY:  
3:53 AM: Ask them if he's in a stable condition. Get them to send me the file.

ELLIOTT:  
3:56 AM: Hes stable but they need you here Ajay. Wattson managed to get y'all a flight back. Should be there ASAP. Please hurry.

AJAY:  
4:31 AM: Shuttle just arrived. On our way.

\----------------------------------

Octavio leans over her shoulder, reading the texts silently. She pushes him away, shoving her phone back into her pocket.  
"Do we know what happened?" Makoa sits across from the two, a solemn expression plaguing his face. Che lets out a sigh, leaning into Octane for comfort. He wraps his arm around her as she tries to explain.  
"Notin'. Right side ribs are collapsed, nearly pierced his lung. Paramedics in the sky lounge have him stable for now. Not sure what could have done it." Octane pipes up.  
"Grenade?"  
"Not in the city. We won't know until he wakes up." Makoa mutters. The three sit in uncomfortable silence. Ajay chokes back her tears as she pulls herself upright.  
"I just wish this stopped happening." The two nod with no verbal response.  
"Always when we away. First Trojan, now dis." Octavio twitches nervously, trying to keep his tick in check. 

"Need ya med?" Ajay reaches down into her smaller first aid kit.  
"No, no. I'm fine."  
"No shame, brutha. You're coming down." She passes the kit to Makoa who holds onto it tightly. The turbulence of the shuttle exiting the atmosphere makes it difficult for Ajay to stabilize herself. She pushes Octanes legs apart and nestles herself between them, carefully taking his mask off. Despite his attempts at pulling away from her, the comfort is overwhelmingly needed. Her hand runs over his face lovingly as she reaches back to Makoa for the kit. 

"I gotcha. Relax." She takes out the needle, prepping it while she leans on his still leg. The other bounces around in anticipation.  
"Not used to someone else doing it yet. Hard to stay still." He grumbles, watching her inject the familiar drug into the muscle of his thigh. His whole body relaxes, and even though his leg keeps bouncing, his breathing returns to normal.  
"All done. Feel betta?" Ajay stands up, cleaning up her kit. He seems to stay silent as he reapplies his mask, almost in shame. Once Ajay returns to her seat, she wraps her fingers in his with a weak smile. "We're comin'."


	37. Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Elliott Witt's (Mirage) perspective in the third person.
> 
> ============================================

Elliott sits in the corner of the room, knowing he's completely unable to help as the surgeons operate on an unconscious Tripwire. (Come on Che, he needs you.)

He looks down at his bloody boots in the bright medical lights, his hands trembling together from what he had seen. When the assassins came for them, Trip had laid lifeless in his arms. The only indication of life was the robotic's relentless pursuit and a faint wheezing from Kane's gullet as Elliott ducked in and out of cover, heading to the sky lounge, the only hope left. Wattson had followed close behind, providing cover fire and fences to keep the pack away. The bots themselves seemed near indestructible, taking multiple shots to the head and chest with little to no effect. Whoever sent them had a high budget and an even higher influence of the security on Solace.

The trembling becomes almost unbearable. He forces himself to look up at Kane, staring at his wide open chest in horror as his organs lay on the table next to him. Suddenly Ajay bursts through the door. She locks eyes with Elliott, storming over to him.  
"Get out." She states, pulling the face mask over her mouth. Elliott stands, questioning.  
"Is-is he going to be okay?!" Che focuses on washing her hands thoroughly as one of the nurses tries to escort him out.  
"I cant just leave him! Don't touch me!" Ajay looks up at him, leaning on the sink with a quiver in her voice.  
"Elliott, get the fuck out of our way, or he will die!" He stares at her across Trip's lifeless body as the sound of his heart giving out plays out on the monitor. 

He takes a step back and out of the doors, letting them close on the panic that swiftly follows. As he backs away from the situation he feels his anger rise to an explosion point that he hadn't felt since losing his brothers. A sturdy hand runs over his shoulder as another passes him a hot towel. He turns to see a tired and concerned Gibraltar.  
"Gibby.." Elliott instinctively turns, wrapping his arms around him as he let's out a frustrated sob. Octavio stands motionless at the base of the stair case, holding a small stuffed rabbit. He approaches cautiously, getting pulled into the hug by Gibraltar. They spend a few minutes like that before one of the nurses asks Makoa to enter the surgery. Elliott and Octavio are left sitting on the same couch Trip had stayed on just a few months prior, happily sleeping in Elliott's arms without a care in the world.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it, but Che and I..." Octane bites back his words, looking to Elliott who stares at the surgery doors with a solemn expression. He half snaps out of it, turning to Octane questioningly.  
"Yeah?" Octane continues slowly and carefully.  
"We sort of... hooked up." Elliott doesn't click for a moment. He stares blankly at Octavio, making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"H-hey, amigo. A-Are you alright?" He waves his hand over Elliott's face before he gets a response.  
"Not really." A long pause envelops them. The eerie state of the sky lounge is on par to that of a horror film as the two feel the cold soak into their bare arms.  
"You know, I've given it a lot of thought and..." Elliott's eyes drop to the floor as he leans onto his knees, clasping his hands together over the now cold towel. He wipes his neck down choking on each and every following word.  
"I think I love him."

"Really?" Octane questions.  
"Not that I don't believe you, I just remember you told us you didn't know what it felt like... y'know?" Elliott looks up at the door, contemplating how to word the things he wants to say. He looks directly into Octavio's eyes as he speaks.  
"I know I love him because... I-I could never say it to his face." Octavio nods, crossing his arms. The stuffed rabbit hangs loosely from the tips of his fingers, it's white fur tainted by the blood of Tripwire. Elliott stares at him for a moment before continuing.  
"And even if I could, it's far too late... H-He..-" Octane places the plush on the table in front of him, placing his hand on Elliott's shoulder.  
"He's not dead yet, amigo. You told me, so just... Tell him when he wakes up, y'know?"  
"Y-Yeah. I will."

"W-wait... You and Che?"


	38. Weightless.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

A shallow numbness overwhelms the blank space before 'me'.  
Murmurings of the awoken world trickle into what I assume is a dream, but I am aware.  
I am awake.

"What if he never wakes up?"

"-wouldn't let him move around too much."

"-collapsed into itself, puncturing the right lung-"

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"It's just us now. I-I need you to wake up, Trip. I have something to tell you."  
Elliott? I'm here, what's up..?  
Hello? I'm right here! I'm awake..!  
...

Am I..?  
I can't feel my body, but I can feel his warmth. Slowly I feel my limbs return to me, and as time passes, sounds begin to come through clearer and clearer; until, finally, I can identify entire conversations around me. Often I hear Ajay speaking to Elliott about what I assume is my physical condition. Some of the things she's saying are really serious. (Did I really do that much damage to myself?)  
These conversations become more and more frequent. Elliott seemingly hasn't left my side, and as the room goes silent each time, my hands are greeted by his familiar touch.

Yet again, as I am greeted with a familiar list of diagnosis, I find myself unable to place a name to the voice speaking.  
"-and despite these injuries, he's well on his way to being able to breathe on his own again. His comatose state shows no signs of dissipating. At this rate we are unable to tell the Syndicate when or if he will wake up." An unfamiliar voice conveys the full picture.  
"Very well. I'll let the Syndicate know. You have my permission to terminate her care at any time. Until then, do keep her medical records updated. If she wakes with full autonomy before termination, her contract with us will continue as normal... Oh, and Dr? This discussion is strictly confidential. I trust you will keep the details of this conversation private."

(Wait, what? Terminate me?) As the sounds of doors closing and opening shift my perspective, a much more pleasant voice fills my ears, followed by a strange yet enticing smell. 

"Hey Kane. Che told me off for not eating enough, so I cooked myself up some pork chops. Family recipe. I was told you can still smell, so I hope you like the smell of pork... Wait, I don't smell too bad, do I?" I feel the corners of my mouth rise with a smile upon realization of Elliott's presence.

CLANG, ssshhhHHHH 

SsskkttttING.

My eyes dart open at the sharp sound of a plate shattering. My eyes meet with the ceiling as the blurry world comes into focus. I slowly look over to the muddled figure on the edge of my vision. A very much rugged and exhausted looking Elliott stares at me, his face mixed with hundreds of emotions as the silence envelops us. I smile wearily at him.

"Hi..."  
"...Hey... H-hey... HEY! CHE!!!" He jumps up and down with excitement, his filthy ragged shirt lifting with the sheer force of his jump. I notice his ribs are much more predominant, and his complexion is rather pale. (He has lost a lot of weight...)  
I try to lift myself up, feeling an agonizing sharp pain through my entire chest. "Ah-!" He stops bouncing, turning his attention to my movement.  
"N-no, no no no! Lay back down..!" He gently places me back in my original position, checking me over. I stare at him, wearing my worry on my sleeve.  
"Elliott, you look like shit." He stops, looking up at me questioningly. His normally trim beard has grown unruly and down to his shoulders, and his hair is a bona fide tragedy. He starts to smile, slowly bursting into a chuckle as Ajay and the rest of the gang burst into the room.

"TRIP!" Octane rushes over to the bed side before Che has a chance to. He happily leans over the bed, holding my head as he kisses my forehead with enthusiasm. Unfortunately this causes me heavy discomfort, and I weakly push him away with my left hand.

"It's good to be back.." I mutter as my shallow breathing struggles to keep up with my limited movements. I lean back on the pillows, resting my eyes as the whole room bustles with energy and joy. (Good to be home.)


	39. Damage Recovery.

Exhausted. All I am for the next few days is exhausted. I wake up every few hours, exhausted, and go back to sleep within the hour, and every time Ajay and Elliott are there to greet me. Ajay slides today's tray of soft foods in front of me as I examine the long since healed scar on my left hand. It seems like just yesterday that my life came crashing down after a twelve hour shift. Now all I have to do to get paid is show up, and I can't even do that.  
She rattles on to us about rehabilitation, turning most of her attention to Elliott and his condition as he happily eats away. Even though i've only been awake to the world again for less than a week, he's already started looking a lot healthier. The hair stylist came in and gave us both long needed cuts, and the company sent us a nutritionist and personal trainer each. It seems he's picking himself back up again. (I can't believe he would do that to himself over someone like me...)

My past flashes through my mind as the crowd joke and laugh along with each other. I can't help but think about how much I didn't deserve to wake up.  
(Crypto...) My mind keeps wandering aimlessly before a soft touch to my shoulder brings me back to the room. My eyes dart around to see Elliott and the trainers have left. (Must have gone to the gym..?) Ajay stands next to me, staring at me worriedly as Emily watches with concern.  
"Ya need ta eat, Trip." I nod, picking up the spoon with my left hand awkwardly.  
"I'm gonna leave you with Em. Let her sortcha out!" Ajay smiles warmly at both of us before bouncing out of the room. I avoid eye contact as she pulls up a chair next to the bed, holding her note pad. 

"I heard about what happened from the news." I choke on my food a little, looking up at her with concern. She explains calmly.  
"The Mercenary Syndicate put out an official statement that claimed you fell from the bridge, and into the make shift lake in the city square after you were pushed by a group of trouble making kids." I drop my gaze again, noticing I've spilled some yogurt onto my torso cast. She takes out a handkerchief, gently wiping it off as she continues.  
"Are you going to tell me what really happened?" I look up to see her tentatively focused on my cast, tears welling up in her eyes. She seems to stifle them back, locking eyes with me.

For a few minutes I hesitate, trying to think of the correct string of words. (Can I trust her?)

"I went to meet someone to talk about Trojan when I got attacked by a set of crazy robots. They looked like pathfinder units, but the use of them are banned here in Solace, right?" I diverge the subject, trying to protect Crypto. She nods wearily, placing her paper pad on the table next to me. She takes my hand as she speaks.

"Do you ever wonder why every other assistant uses a holo pad and I don't?" Her tone comes across the most serious and mature I have ever received from her. (Now that she mentions it..?) I look at her questioningly.  
"The holo pads record audio. Everything that is said is sent straight to the MS files. Anything and everything." She starts to lean back in her chair, letting my hand go as she quietly mutters.  
"My contract is with them, but I'm here for you. All of you." She picks up her note pad, jotting a note down.  
"The Mercenary Syndicate sent me here to find out what happened on the night of your accident. An official statement for the news tonight. I'm here to help you record a script." She stares at me with a sort of fake smile.  
(I think I get it.) With a light nod I spin a story that may or may not save my life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This afternoon, up and coming Apex Games super star, Tripwire,  
will finally release a long anticipated official statement, detailing the events  
in Solace square on the night of his accident. We have here the exclusive  
footage, live from the Solace Sky Lounge. Hi Tripwire. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit damaged, but I'm well on my way to recovering thanks to  
the amazing medical staff here at the Sky Lounge."

"That's great for the fans to hear! Now we know that this could be a bit traumatic,  
but we're all dying to know! What happened the night of your accident."

"Well, heh.. It's a bit embarrassing, but essentially I went out to check out  
the play that was happening that night. Romeo and Juliet? I decided I would go alone  
since most of my friends were busy, or just aren't interested in ancient culture- And uhh,  
I got jumped. A pair of teens came up behind me in the crowd and just shoved me right  
over the railing. Didn't even have time to react. I fell about... ten meters.  
Landed right on my right side, breaking my arm, fracturing my rib cage and puncturing my lung;  
which I'm told took me months in a coma to recover from, enough to even talk to you all today."

"Right. And you have been out of the spotlight for some time.  
In that time, fans of the games have speculated the event to be a hate crime against  
the Legends themselves, and even the transgender community.  
Some going so far as to seek out the culprits behind the assault in an attempt to  
take the matter into their own hands. What are your thoughts on that..?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with me being trans and I seriously doubt these  
kids even knew who I was in terms of the games. I think they just went out looking for trouble,  
and I was caught in the wrong place, at the wrong time. As far as trying to find who did this..?  
I would say, don't bother. The authorities will find them soon enough. Focus on cheering for  
your favorite legends in the finals this month."

"And what would you say to the fans who were wanting to see you in this years major games?"

"I might be down for the count this season, but with help from my dedicated team and  
friends here at the Sky Lounge, I think I'll be ready for next season in no time."

"Alright, thanks Trip. Next up is an interview with long time Apex Games favorite, Mirage,  
here to shed light on his feelings towards his partners assault, and its potential relation  
to the late death of up and coming legend, Trojan.-"

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello reader! I've had one heck of a week so this was a longer chapter to try to make up for my absence. :) Enjoy!))


	40. Blackmail and Regret.

"You have my permission to terminate her-"

"Why do you play as dumb as your boyfriend? Your father-"  
"-your father-"

SLAM,  
sshhhiiiiiiNK  
"Shhhh."

"You won't find anyone you can trust out there. It's time you take your mothers place by my side-"

sshhHHINK  
shhhHINK  
"Don't cry."

"You're as beautiful and deadly as she was. Better, I would say. Show me."

"You ungrateful little bitch!"

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!"

(What..?)

...

ssSHINK, Whirrrrzt-  
SPLSH... 

"Kane!"

(Elliott!)

I feel myself jolt awake, pain spreading through my body as I breathe heavily and violently into the night air.  
The only light seeps in from the windows to my left. The city, still alive and bustling with life, spreads it's neon gaze across the foot of my bed. (It was just a dream..?) With my left arm wrapped around my body, and my right arm resting next to me, I slowly catch my breath, reaching for my phone.  
(I should let this go.) I stare at the black screen, thumb on the button. I hesitate, glancing around the pristine medicine bay. (But can I?) I unlock my phone, scrolling through my contacts. Right at the bottom of the short list rests an unknown number. When I select it, the only thing visible is a familiar and ominous green icon. (Crypto...) Swallowing my pride, I decide to give him a call. The phone rings for a moment before picking up. Crypto's voice comes through, shortly followed by his image.

"I knew you'd call." He sits in a leather bound chair, fiddling with a strange cube.  
"If you leave someone to die and they survive, generally they'll come back to haunt you." He leans back in his chair, contemplating my words.  
"Tell me, what was the point of looking for me if you were just going to run away the moment we met?" I pry, knowing full well that I'm poking at a sleeping lion. He dodges the question. 

"You know, it wasnt easy finding you, Kailane. At first I couldn't believe how difficult it was, especially when I saw you were partnered up with that idiot." Unlike before I keep my mouth sealed shut. I feel my face stiffen into a serious glare as the light from the call illuminates my harshest features.

"You covered your tracks from Talos well. Even changing your name, and going as far as pretending to be someone you're not, all to escape a life you never wanted." As I wear my emotions on my sleeve, my face contorts to a full scowl. I bare my teeth with my reply.

"This isn't a game Crypto. This is who I am, and who I am stopped running years ago." He angrily fires back.

"Its easy to stop running when you've already lost the ones chasing you..."  
We lock eyes for a moment. "Don't worry, I wont blow your cover."  
"That is, if you help me find something." I'm forced into silence as I hear him out.

"Elliott Witt has something I need. More specifically, it lies with his mother. An old data base. Looks like this." His image cuts to an interactive schematic of a metal case. I watch as it unfolds, revealing something similar to a tiny server. "You get me this, and I get you all of the information on the missing and dead legends. And idiot never has to learn who you really are underneath all of these lies. Do we have a deal?" I find myself staring ahead. (What if hes bluffing?) I look back down at the phone.

"What's on there that you don't already have?" I glare at him.  
"That's none of your concern. Just get it to me and you can stay Kane X'vear forever." I roll my eyes, scoffing at his aggressive words.  
"Who am I then? Do you really even know?" He raises his brow at my bold question, swapping the image on the screen to an old ID card. There lies my dead name, Kailane. The person who I used to be. This is soon followed by several year old articles from Talos. Some on my whereabouts, and many more about the actions of my father and mother. I look away, unable to stomach the truth.  
"Ok. We have a deal." The information disperses.  
"Good. You have two weeks. I'll contact you then." The call ends as abruptly as it started, and I'm left speechless in the cold air.

(I thought I covered everything..? I guess becoming a legend just opened up the doors for my past to come find me.) I stare at the ceiling, feeling my eyes welt up. I flip my phone over and over in my palm, weighing my options.

(If they knew... If Elliott knew who I was before, he would never have saved me.) Tears stream down my face and onto my bandaged chest. I choke on the pain of it all. (I'm doomed..)

(How am I supposed to steal like this? I cant even get up on my own.) Each thought courses through my mind like an unstoppable river. (I dont want to do this. I don't want to steal from mom... I...) I no longer contain my tears, and I swiftly burst into uncontrollable, loud sobbing.  
"I'm so sorry..." I mutter.

"Sorry for what?" I look up through the tears to see Elliott peeking around the door holding what looks like chocolate. I cant help but sob louder.  
"Hey, hey hey. What's wrong? He sits on the bed with me, gently running his hand over my hair, passing me the chocolate. I pull away.  
"Why the fuck do you care about me?" I wipe my face on the blanket, slamming it down in anger. He stares at me for a moment, pondering my question. I look up at him in genuine anger and confusion, waiting for a response.

"Because... You're you." He smiles at me in his usual goofy tone. I stare at him in the neon light. Since me being in a coma, I've noticed the hair in his beard beginning to go grey. I begin to laugh.  
"What? Its true!" I cant stop laughing as he gently caresses the back of my head. I lean into him, the last of my tears subsiding. I hear his soft heart beat, and in this moment I let it sooth me as it has before, knowing this could be the last time. 

"Maybe you shouldn't."


	41. Deadline.

"-and after this week we'll head to moms house. She said somethin' bout celebrating the Lunar new year. Y'know, since we were all..." He stops, looking at the floor coldly. I stare at him for a moment, trapped deep in my own thoughts.

I hadn't thought about it much, but I must have been out for a long time. The accident happened somewhere near the end of November. The clock on the wall says February eighth, so about a month and a bit. I guess I missed a lot of special holidays with Elliott and the other legends. I wonder what they got up to over Christmas and the new year? As the physio therapist helps me out of bed for the fourth time this week, the thought of Crypto's threat crosses my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It wasn't easy finding you, Kailane."  
"Just get it to me and you can stay Kane X'vear forever."

"-two weeks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kane? Kaaannee??" Elliott waves his hand in front of my face as the physio and him hold me upright. I shake my head softly, focusing on walking forward. To be honest, walking is the easy part. It's keeping all of the extra weight on my right side upright. They slot me into the hoist so I can stand on my own.  
"I look ridiculous." I mutter, using my left arm to point at the contraption and my half body cast. Octane jogs into the room with a chuckle, he looks like he just came from the gym, with a towel thrown over his shoulders and water bottle in hand.  
"At least you can move, amigo. I couldn't imagine laying there all day. Booorriinngg!" in the distance, Ajay can be heard shouting.  
"OCTAVIO! GET YA ASS BACK HERE!" He looks back at the door, tapping Elliott's shoulder.  
"I'm gonna hide in your room, thanks irmão." Before Elliott could object, he dashes out of the room. A few seconds later Ajay comes crashing past the room holding what looks like a sandle.  
"YA EEDIAT!" All of us are left gobsmacked as we hear multiple doors slam followed by Octavio's shreak of terror. I'm the first to pipe up.

"I really want to go mom's, but I look like a robotic tree stump." I feel my cheeks turn flush. The physio continues to write up a report, making me move my legs up and down and back and forth to make sure there's no pain or nerve loss. Elliott crosses his arms thoughtfully, his hoodie dropping off of his head as he ponders.

"Have you tried pho-..." I glare at him as he struggles.  
"Photo..sin.. sythen.. Have you tried sun bathing?" the corners of my mouth perk up in a smile as I shake my head. He sighs.  
"Would've been so much funnier if I could just SPEAK!" he walks past me, lightly ruffling my hair. I'm left alone with the physio who rattles on about my condition, but the second Elliott's presence is gone, my mind begins the torture again.

(How am I going to pull this off..? Can I? I only have a few more days.) I look up at the clock, then back down towards the drawers across the room. I shuffle over, dragging the support system in tow. Multiple sets of flowers and cards sit before me from all sorts of people. Some from the reception here at the sky lounge, a set of beautiful yellow roses from Elliott, but a certain bouquet catches my eye. Picking up the small card from between the assortment of wild flowers, I read tentatively. 'Dear Trip, Rest easy, recover strong. Never forget where you come from. -Spindel/Blackout.' 

(If only you knew..) I put the card down, taking the report from my physio. He helps me out into the lounge room where Ajay and Octavio are being scolded by Makoa, all the while, Elliott shovels down his breakfast while on the phone with what sounds like Natalie. Life has been pretty normal despite my accident. Honestly, I'm thankful for that. But I can't help but feel this pit in my stomach as the two weeks draws ever so close to ending. Elliott spots me with a wave, making his way down the stairs as he argues with Natalie like they're brother and sister. 

"No, tell mom I need- Are you even listening?! Nat, you can't just let the robots lift him.. No, remember the cast!" He smiles awkwardly at me, trying to wrap up the conversation. The physio leaves me in his care, heading out for the day again. I kneel one leg on a nearby seat, waiting for him to finish up.  
"Yeah, we could try that. I have to go, Trip needs me... N-No.. Shut up!" I look at him questioningly as he hangs up the phone with an angry jolt. He struggles to keep eye contact. (Is he blushing?)  
"Ma says you can come over, just tryin' to figure a way to get you inside." I nod, looking away whenever he tries to look at me. (Why can't I talk to him?!) 

We sit in awkward silence for a bit before Octane approaches us, Che under his arm. She looks flustered and still a bit annoyed with him, but happy to be there none the less.  
"Hey, up for a game?" He tosses Elliott a controller, letting Ajay go.  
"Oh, uh.. You don't mind do you..?" He looks to me. Flustered I shake my head.  
"N-not at all! Uhm." He walks off with Octane, leaving Che and I in the lounge. She tilts her head, leaning on her hip.  
"Ya needta pick. Are ya togetha?" Unable to avoid the question I let out an exasperated sigh. Despite us being together in terms of the public eye, Elliott and I haven't really discussed it at all. After all I've only been awake for a week. She drags over a chair I can sit on and helps adjust the support for me so I don't get hurt. She sits across from me, flicking through her phone as she waits patiently for my response.  
"What about you and Octavio? I heard you two-"  
"Who told ya?" She looks up, clutching her phone to her chest.  
"Anyway, I asked ya first! Ya need ta sort it. The tension can be cut wit a butter knife." I nod. (Should I leave it until after I..?) 

"Che, if Octavio stole something from you or someone you care about, would you still love him?" She looks up from her phone with a guarded expression. She leans forward, questioning me.  
"What did ya do, Trip?" I scratch my face anxiously, locking eyes with her as my hand runs down my face.  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"


	42. Progress.

"So, the bastard's blackmailing ya now too?" My head hangs low as Ajay finishes her interrogation. She leans back in the chair, overwhelmed by the little information I gave her. (If she knew the rest, oh boy.)

"I'm sure whatever he has on ya wouldn't shake us." I look up to see her innocent smile.  
"We ya family now, Kane." I stare, my mouth agape before I chuckle to myself.  
"What? Ya are!" Her tone switches from friendly to serious in a heart beat as she continues.  
"And hidin' things from us innt right." She locks eyes with me, placing her hand over mine, running her soft fingers over the scar on my palm.

"You don't have ta do this alone." I nod, feeling a sturdy hand on my shoulder. I look up as far as my cast will let me to see Makoa and his cheerful smile. I feel my face contort with confusion. He shakes his head.  
"Just came to check if you two have had breakfast. I'm on kitchen cleaning duty." I let out a slight sigh of relief, looking back to Ajay who stares me down with eyebrows raised. I nod, swiftly shaking myself out of it.  
"Not yet, I'm starving actually." He grins, lightly punching my left shoulder.  
"I'll cook ya up something's brutha! Bacon and eggs? Omelette?" 

=====================================================

The sinking feeling of betrayal and regret follows me around for the rest of my daily routine. I spend all of my time finding ways to avoid Elliott until the evening comes. As I lay down on the operating table once more, preparing myself to get this big clunky cast replaced, I can see Elliott enter the room sheepishly out of the corner of my eye. (Oh god, please don't...)

The nurses place all of the equipment on the table next to me. I look down my body as best I can to see him sit a the foot of the bed, scrolling through his phone like his presence is nothing. (This tension is horrible..) I think to myself as the doctor gently pushes my head back down. 

"Alright. This will be the fourth time you've had this cast replaced, which means we will be moving from hard cast to bandaging." I watch as he pulls the x-rays of my condition from the day of the accident to today. Surprisingly I've healed really well. Too well..  
"How is that possible?" I look up at him. He smiles, stepping aside to reveal Octavio who stands with a stuffed white rabbit plushie clutched in his hands.

"I uh, may have talked to my família." Ajay places a hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.  
"And I'm proud of ya." The doctor takes a bag of fluid from one of the nurses, showing me the contents.  
"This is a highly experimental fluid made by Silva Pharmaceuticals, designed to stimulate cells in the body to recreate damaged and broken bones at rapid speed. We combine it with a pill of nutrients-" I interrupt.  
"The horse pill you made me swallow..!" I find myself pointing at Ajay and letting out a grumpy huff as the doctor nods.  
"Didn't want to tell ya, since it's technically illegal to test on humans." Ajay pipes up. I look toward Elliott with those words. I catch him looking at me with an upset expression. He averts his gaze immediately and I lay my head back down on the table, trying not to show my emotions as the doctor continues to explain the plan.

===========================================

"So he'll be able to come to Mrs Witt's place?! Awesome!" We overhear Makoa talking to Trent over a video call in his office as Ajay and I pass by on the way to the showers.

The cast removal was done really quickly and I have pretty much full autonomy now. The only problem is I'm still not allowed to move my right arm on my own until they run tests to see if the serum has worked as intended.  
They put me in a wheel chair to stop me from moving around too much, but at least I can finally shower on my own. Unexpectedly we pass her room, heading down the corridor towards the end. My eyes widen as I realize what's happening.

"Ajay, I don't think-" She interrupts me with a cold tone.

"Ya can't charm me dis time, Kane. Ya needta talk."  
I gulp as we reach Elliott's room. Before she knocks on the door I reach back with my left arm, trying to grab her shirt. She dodges me, standing on my right side where I can't reach her. I look down at the cast that holds my arm down. (Shit...) I turn carefully, grabbing her arm as she knocks on his door, completely ignoring my begging.  
"Please-" The door opens to reveal Elliott with a half eaten tub of ice cream in his arms. He looks depressed as he responds to Ajay without even noticing me.  
"I've been goin' to the gym like ya said, Che. I just sit wrapped up in the barbell rack and eat-" He follows her gaze down to me in the wheel chair. I look up at him with an awkward smile. His eyes widen as he tries to close the door in Ajay's face. She holds it open with an angry expression.

"Ya both as bad as each otha!" He backs away from the door, trying to hide the rubbish sprawled through his darkened room. She rolls her eyes, pushing the door wide open.

"Sort it." Before I can stop her, I'm pushed into his room with her foot. The door closes gently behind me, leaving Elliott and I in the dark.


	43. Confession.

Unable to move myself out of the situation, I stare at my lap. I can't bring myself to look up. I hear Elliott nervously shuffle on his bed after closing the mini fridge. (He must have put the ice cream away. Was it caramel..?)  
"So... I'm getting better fast, huh?" I feel my face and body turn red as I look up through my shyness. Elliott doesn't even look at me while fiddles with the control panel on the wall of his room. He awkwardly and quietly responds.  
"Yep..."

This is unbearable. The windows around his apartment room return to transparency, revealing the beauty of Solace before me. He keeps changing settings, his head hanging low. He seems to be struggling with saying something. (What do I even say?) I stare at him, feeling my eyes well up with tears. (I love him.) He looks up at me, his beard had become unruly again over the last few weeks. Something is on his mind.

Our eyes meet, and despite my desperate desire to look away, I challenge his pain with my own.  
"Elliott-"

"I love you Trip." His words cut through me like a thousand blades. The light of the evening sunset and neon light washes over me. I feel my left hand grip my pants leg tightly as the butterflies in my body explode throughout, causing a lump in my throat that stops me from responding. He stares at me with the same mix of emotions on the day I woke up.

"I... I wanted to tell you when you woke up." He approaches me slowly, carefully pushing rubbish bags aside along the way.  
"I've been wanting to tell you since you went to meet... T-That asshole. Hell, since the first night on the pier." He stands over me, extending a hand out to me.  
The soft yellow light envelops his figure, drawing me in. I take his hand, being pulled out of my despair, shakily falling into his strong arms. I steady myself, and we stand face to face now.  
"I meant what I said. The n-night we slept together..." He stutters nervously. Dread washes over me and I feel sick to my stomach. The thought of this all being a lie just can't be shaken. (I have to tell him.)

"Elliot, I-" He places a finger over my lips, drawing me into a deep kiss. I feel his arms wrap around me firmly but carefully as my whole body melts once again. I just... Let him.

=====================================================

The next morning I find myself sitting on the lounge couch, staring at the off TV, deep in thought. Ajay approaches me, sitting next to me with an excited tone.

"So, I see ya sorted it!" Her eyes follow the smiling Elliott and Makoa who carry massive black bags of trash from Elliott's room to the trash chute in the kitchen. Octane follows close behind, rambling on about one of his stunt ideas.  
"I told ya he wouldn't-" I turn to look at her, my face grim and dark as I interrupt her quietly.  
"I didn't tell him."

She stares at me, speechless. "What? Why not?!" I hold my finger to my lips angrily, standing up and leading her to the changing rooms. We head into the empty one, shutting the door behind us. Before she can interrogate me like yesterday, I turn around and start spilling the beans rapidly.

"He told me he loves me. He looked me right in the eyes, Che? He did the puppy eyes..." She leans into her hip, crossing her arms.

"Ya promised-"  
"I know! I know... I'll have to tell him at the party..." I rub my face in frustration, trying to gather my thoughts. My face is flush again and I feel my body heating up as my mind runs through last nights events.  
"Ya mean tha party tonight?" I slowly look up at her, becoming more and more flustered as the dots in my head connect. I feel the words struggle to escape my lips with a squeak.

"Tonight tonight?" She nods slowly with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly she dashes past me, her back against the door so I can't escape.

"Che? Do you have the gift for Mrs Witt?" Octavio's voice comes through the door muffled. I mouth at Ajay.  
'Let me out of here!' She shakes her head.  
"Ya, I'm gettin' it now."  
"Have you seen Trip? Elliott's looking for him." I shake my head angrily as she responds.  
"Oh, uhhh..." I flail my arm back and forth mouthing 'No' over and over.  
"Yeah, he's busy helpin' me. Letcha know when he's free." I roll my eyes, turning away as I throw my arm up in the air.

"Why, whats up?" I say with a forced smile, spinning back around on the ball of my foot, glaring at Ajay who shrugs with an awkward smile.

"He said something about heading to the mãe house early? I think he wanted to know if you wanted to go? I wasn't paying attention." My eyes feel like they're going to explode out of my skull. Ajay nods, her smile becoming more intense.  
"N-Nah, I'll come along with you guys." She rolls her eyes, clearly frustrated by my decision. I shake my head, sitting on a nearby wheely chair. I spin around, feeling my head start to ache. (There's no way I can tell him now... I'll just have to go through with Crypto's bidding and hope I don't get caught.)

We hear his foot steps fade into the distance. Ajay pulls up a chair next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Why don't ya just... Ask Mrs Witt for tha thing Crypto wants?" I shrug, letting out a deep sigh.  
"I could try. But..." I pause, pushing the dark thoughts of my past into the back of my mind.  
"But you would have ta tell us what he has on ya. Better it come from you than a criminal." She lifts herself up, rummaging in a nearby drawer for the present mentioned earlier. I get up to leave, but before I reach the door, her hand extends in front of me to reveal a small wrapped gift.

"If ya hurry you could catch him." I smile, taking the present carefully as she opens the door for me.  
"Thanks Che." I nod to her before heading into the lounge to see Elliott heading to the elevator with a pair of packed bags. He looks up at me with his typical goofy smile.

"Hold the elevator!" He puts his foot in the elevator door on hearing me cry out. The doors open, showing a confused but happy Elliott. Swallowing my fear I jog into the elevator with him. Lets do this.


End file.
